


人形宠物

by yuxiui



Category: ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiui/pseuds/yuxiui
Summary: 故事：爱丽是广告公司的创意总监，有一天下班之后，他在家里公寓的停车场见到了一个纸箱子，箱子里有一个裸体的金发少年。
Relationships: ricsung - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读警告：  
> 由于故事设定的原因，文中有大量间接的性暗示，部分联想可能会令人不适。  
> 申彗星并不是原创人物，他在现实中真实存在，因此喜欢的人看到他在故事中被塑造成这样，可能会感到生气。  
> 这些不适和生气，我都非常理解。但一定要说的是，这些性暗示和因此而产生的联想，并不是我写这个故事的原因。  
> 开头时候这个令人感到陌生的彗星，也是基于现实中的彗星在极端情况下所产生的想象，不代表我认为他就是这样。  
> 在故事的结尾，他会还原成现实中的性格。  
> 而这才是我写这个故事的原因。
> 
> 绝不应该有一个生命凌驾于另一个生命之上，绝不应该有一个生命剥夺另一个生命的自我意识，决不应该有一个生命的存在只是为了给另一个生命服务。  
> 每一个生命都是独立的，完整的，特别的。每一个生命都值得被爱，被尊重。
> 
> [爱让我们成为人。]

1、  
“叮咚”iphone手机里we chat又进来了新的信息。  
“总监，你的手机已经响了第十一次了。”文案姑娘敲着PPT，提醒同样正对着电脑猛敲字的人。  
总监甚至没有把眼睛从电脑屏幕上移开，摸到桌上的手机就调了静音。  
“真冷淡啊，总监夫人好可怜。”  
“嘘，只是女朋友，总监不喜欢我们开这种玩笑。”  
“也对，真的结婚的话，应该会过上悲惨生活的。”  
办公室里不明的窃窃私语。  
“你们，先下班吧。”总监的视线终于从电脑屏幕上移开，没有表情地看着对面座位的人说。  
其他人面面相觑，没人接话。  
“先回去吧，没有做完的带回去做，大家辛苦了。”短暂的注视很快停止了，视线又回到了屏幕上。明明是关心的话，可听起来就是有一种奇怪的冷淡。  
其他人纷纷开始收拾东西，都尽量减少发出的声音，要走的时候，再语带歉疚地说一声：“您辛苦了。”其实每个人都希望快点回到家。  
稍稍与总监相熟的人则走到他桌子前，叫着他的名字，尽量轻松地说：“Eric，Eric，我们先回去了，你也不要搞到太晚。”可是谁都知道这是一句废话。  
Eric笑了一笑，温和地回答：“不会太晚的。”  
人都走光了，办公室里安静下来，独自敲着电脑的人突然用小孩子一样的声音说：“只剩下我们两个人啦，开心吗？”然后拍了拍桌子前面的一只陶瓷的小狗，小狗张着嘴巴吐着舌头，看起来好像在笑。 

Eric是这间广告公司的创意总监，今年刚刚好三十岁，有交往的女友，但是Eric有一个毛病，一旦投入工作，就很难从工作的世界里走出来，所以常常忘记和女友约会。今天他就又忘记了。可是怎么办呢，这个时候如果去道歉的话，会继续进来更多的短信，所以Eric决定就做鸵鸟，装作没看见，结束的时候再发个短信说，“对不起加班到太晚，没看到手机，下次补偿你，爱你”然后迅速关机睡觉。 

他正在为一个炸鸡品牌设计视频广告，代言人是一队非常受欢迎的老牌组合，他想要把这个组合本身的轻松、自在和美味的炸鸡融合到一起，创造出一个每当朋友聚在一起，特别快乐的时刻就会想要吃这个炸鸡的印象。陪着他加班的只有他桌前的陶瓷小狗，他叫它熊仔，用来纪念他以前养的一只小狗。他不时地会把脑子里的想法和熊仔说，然后问熊仔觉得怎么样。熊仔永远都是笑呵呵的，然后他就会摸摸熊仔的头说，“爸爸很棒吧？” 

他一直工作到了凌晨三点。 

他结束工作，回到所住的公寓时，住宅区里静悄悄的，Eric却因为做出了熊仔觉得很完美的设计而精神特别好，然后在停车的时候，他看到角落里有一个大大的纸箱。  
如果是平常，他肯定会毫不在意地走过去，可是今天轻快的心情下，他有些好奇这里怎么会有一个箱子，就下车走了过去。为了防身，还带好了车里的电齤棍。  
“是谁呀，在停车场扔箱子?”他继续跟口袋里的熊仔进行着对话。  
熊仔笑呵呵地表示他也不知道。  
“去看看吧。”他做了决定。  
箱子没有封起来，只是虚掩着，因为正好在摄像头拍不到的角落里，所以有点暗，Eric打开了手机的电筒，握紧了棍子，用脚尖打卡了盖子。  
“应该是个空箱子吧。”他对熊仔说。  
但是，在手机电筒的白光里，箱子里意外躺着一个金发的少年，箱子并不大，所以少年的身体像是虾米一样，静静地蜷缩着，好像是睡着了。单薄的身体上什么也没穿，只有一块枕巾一样的布盖住了私处。  
“喂。醒一醒。”Eric吓了一跳，下意识地想叫醒他。  
少年并没有醒。  
Eric忍不住凑近了一点，用手电去照少年的脸。少年在昏睡中似乎觉察到了光线，皱了皱眉毛，几不可闻地“呜”了一声。  
是要醒了吗？  
Eric立刻又离远了一点。  
但少年还是没有醒。这时，Eric的眼睛渐渐适应了手电的光线，他发现少年的身体上，手腕，脚踝，肩膀上，布满了各种奇怪的印痕，连蜷缩着看不太清楚的后背和胸口，也能隐隐地看到印痕。  
Eric放下手中的电齤棍，，蹲下来凑近了去摸少年的额头，他的额头冰凉，Eric立刻又去探他的鼻息，还好，呼吸还在。  
要报警。Eric想。然而这时候，Eric看到打开的箱子盖子上，写着两行字。  
“不要报警，会有麻烦”。  
啊！这是什么奇怪的事情啊。Eric烦躁地想要站起来走掉，把盒子重新盖上，然而箱子里的少年像是感觉到他要离开一样，蜷曲着的身体无意识地瑟缩了一下。  
他现在一定很难受。  
“熊仔，我们带他回家吧。”Eric说，口袋里熊仔仰着头看着他，笑呵呵地没有表示反对。


	2. Chapter 2

2、   
Eric把纸箱里的少年用自己的外套裹住，背回了家。   
这么做的时候，Eric觉得自己一定是因为加班到太晚脑子不清楚了，这么多管闲事。可是，把一个人这样裸齤体扔在停车场，怎么也说不过去。到底是什么人会把人扔在停车场呢？而且他为什么自己不跑呢？呃，好吧，Eric忽然意识到换成是自己的话，没穿衣服也不太好意思跑到外面去。是学校里的恶作剧吧？等到他醒了，一定要问问他！ 

Eric很快就得到了这个机会，因为他几乎是一把少年放到床上，少年就醒了。   
少年醒过来的样子很有趣，像是一只小动物忽然被吓醒了，迷迷糊糊地往周围看了看，像是要确定自己真的在床上。   
“你醒啦，你叫什么名字？家在哪里？”   
可是少年没有回答他，只是看着他。少年的眼睛非常好看，瞳孔是乌黑的，也许因为金发的关系，他的皮肤看起来非常的白，甚至有点苍白，但是看着Eric的神情有些戒备，甚至有些害怕。   
“为什么会一个人在停车场？”Eric继续问。   
少年仍然没有回答他。   
“为什么不说话啊？”Eric的口气有些不耐烦起来。   
对面的少年敏锐地觉察到了他的不悦，向后缩了一下。身上的外套随之滑落下来。   
“我不会伤害你，你在停车场睡着了，我把你背上来，现在的天气睡在地下明天你会感冒的。”   
Eric试着用温和地口气告诉他，但是少年只是看着他。Eric在外套滑落之后，又一次看到了少年身上的印痕，他刚刚只以为那是箱子里的灰尘造成的印记，可是现在在卧室更明亮的灯光里，他发现他手腕上的印痕更像是捆绑的痕迹，脖子上也有，脚踝上也有，而他单薄的胸口上布满的，则更像是被什么东西抽打之后造成的血痕。少年的脖子上，还有更刺眼的似乎被人掐过的指印。   
Eric一瞬间激动地握住少年的手臂，火上浇油的是，他的手臂上不只有捆绑的痕迹，还布满了似乎是刀片造成的划痕。   
“这是什么？？？谁弄的？？”   
少年眼中的戒备终于全部被害怕取代，他张着嘴，但是还是什么也没有说，只是用力地呼吸。   
Eric终于发现他从刚刚开始，一直在颤抖，但他可能是在控制自己不要发抖，所以不明显，可是现在像控制不住了，Eric捏在手中颤抖的手腕前，五根手指全部因为发抖而僵直了。   
Eric吓了一跳，立刻松手。   
“对不起，对不起，我不想伤害你，不要害怕。”   
可是没有用，少年的脸色越来越苍白，呼吸也越来越急促。   
“好吧好吧，我出去，你好好在这里休息，你想要什么就叫我，我就在外面的客厅。你现在不想说话没关系，明天再说。”   
Eric把房间的灯光调暗，轻手轻脚地出去了。   
明天一定要报警。他一定是被人虐待。虐待他的人因为怕报警给自己带来麻烦，所以故意写下了“不要报警”的话。对了，要把那个箱子找回来。   
Eric想到了这一点，立刻锁上门下楼，所幸已经是凌晨了，箱子还好好地在原来的地方。   
回到房间，Eric随手把箱子放在了客厅里，准备在沙发上将就一晚。   
可是少年刚刚那双害怕又戒备的眼睛又一次出现在他眼前，他想起了他的熊仔，不是陶瓷的熊仔，是他以前养的真正的宠物狗熊仔。他从以前开始就会和熊仔聊天，每当他说话的时候，熊仔就安静地看着他，他伤心的时候，熊仔就会用头蹭蹭他的下巴，他生气的时候，熊仔就会灰溜溜地低下头，而他有时真的发火了，熊仔就会这样，戒备地看着他。   
不要伤害我。   
那个眼神在说。   
Eric不安地从沙发上坐起来，悄悄打开卧室的门，轻轻走近确认少年有没有睡着。   
昏暗的灯光中，少年直挺挺地躺在床上，睁大着眼睛望着天花板，好像在等待又好像在害怕着什么事情的发生，而他的身体，仍然在不停地、不停地发抖。   
这不正常。他的身上一定发生过什么可怕的事。Eric焦躁地重新把灯打开。   
少年像认命了一样紧紧闭上了眼睛。   
“喂。醒醒。你到底在害怕什么？？我不会伤害你。”并不奏效，Eric试着把话说得具体一点，“我不会对你做任何事，你不要害怕。”   
少年睁开了眼睛，似乎并不相信他的话。然后他的视线从打开的卧室门中望出去，忽然看到了什么，紧紧地盯着一点。   
Eric顺着他的视线看过去，发现他正在看着他刚刚从下面拿上来的纸箱。   
刚刚在箱子里，他至少能够睡着。   
“你想回箱子里吗？”Eric不确定地问。   
少年立刻把视线转向他，既没有点头也没有摇头，可是看着他的眼睛里写满了小心翼翼的乞求，好像在说，可以吗，可以吗。   
Eric去把箱子拿进来，说，“躺在这里会着凉啊，好吧，如果你想的话，那就躺回来吧。”   
少年几乎是立刻从床上爬了起来，可是奇怪的是，他并没有站起来，而是继续爬到箱子前面，然后用头顶着箱子，一路把箱子推到客厅的玄关处，才小心地钻进去，还自己把盖子盖上了。   
Eric看着他的举动，竟然会有人喜欢在纸箱里睡觉吗？他将信将疑地走到箱子前面，打开盖子，少年的身体虽然又像虾米一样不舒服地蜷在了箱子里，可是没有再发抖，也安心地闭上了眼睛。   
好吧，这个世界上奇怪的事情还有很多，Eric决定不再追究，他调高了客厅的空调温度，本想回卧室，最后还是不放心地在沙发上睡下了。


	3. Chapter 3

3、   
Eric整晚都没有睡好。   
他断断续续地做梦，一会儿梦到熊仔生病的时候，蜷成小小的一团，眼睛一直不肯闭上，一直看着他。一会儿又梦到这个奇怪的少年被人鞭打得缩成一团，他想过去拉开那个鞭打少年的人，情景却回到了现实中，他躺在沙发上，而少年缩在客厅的角落里，鞭子抽到少年身上，再甩到墙壁上，少年被抽打得不停地缩起身子，而他目睹着这一切，可是手脚都像被无数双手按住了，怎么也动不了，怎么也起不来。直到少年的手臂上反复叠加的鞭痕被抽破了皮。   
“快住手！！！”在梦中他暴怒地喊出声音，从沙发上坐了起来。   
客厅里并没有少年，也没有鞭打的人，天已经亮了，空调呼呼地往外吐着热气，他怀疑昨晚发生的一切都是一场梦，然后他看到了玄关处的纸箱。   
他起身去打开箱子。昨晚从停车场带回的少年仍然安静地躺在箱子里，一只手抱住膝盖，另一只手弯曲着盖住自己的脸，像梦里一样缩成小小的一团。   
就在Eric看着他的时候，他的身体瑟缩了一下，和Eric梦中他被鞭子打到身上时缩了一下的样子一模一样。   
难道梦里也有人在伤害你吗？   
Eric觉得呼吸困难，在梦魇过后的半梦半醒之间他冲动地做了一个决定，他决定不再去管这名少年叫什么、他从哪里来，不管他愿不愿意和自己说话，不管这件事多么奇怪、多么不合常理，他都要把这名少年留下来。   
他甚至决定不报警了。他不想任何人把这名少年带走。哪怕是警齤察也不行。   
他不想给任何人机会让这个少年再露出“不要伤害我”的眼神。   
他要把他留在身边，照顾他。   
在做完这个决定之后，他整个人都轻松起来，梦中被无数双手压住的压迫感也在顷刻间消失了。他打了电话安排了今天的工作，然后开始准备早饭。   
他端着早饭去敲纸箱，像敲门一样。如果少年把纸箱当成是自己的房间，那他就准备尊重他的习惯。   
“起床啦。”   
箱子里发出悉悉索索的声音，过了一小会儿，盖子从里面打开，少年的眼睛从箱子的边缘处露出来，戒备地看着外面。   
他把早饭举到少年的面前，“你饿吗？要不要吃早饭？”   
Eric看得清清楚楚，少年的眼睛在看到他做的早饭的时候像打开了电灯开关一样亮了起来。但少年还是小心地又看了他一眼，似乎在确定Eric是真的要给他。   
“起来吃早饭。”Eric笑了笑，又说了一次。   
少年欢快地伸出手准备去拿Eric手中的盘子。   
他是想在箱子里吃吗？   
Eric往后缩了一下手，“不行，”然后站起来想要引导他，“起来吃。”   
少年抬起头看着他，眼睛里的光像关灯一样熄灭了，本来要伸到盘子里的手忽然调转了方向伸向Eric的裤子，他隔着裤子轻轻地按了按Eric的阴齤茎，然后就要拉开Eric的裤子。   
Eric大惊之下往后退了一步，“你做什么！”   
少年抬头继续看着他，好像是在困惑，然后他从箱子里爬了出来，蹭到Eric的脚边，用脸碰了碰Eric没有端盘子的那只手，紧接着就嘟起嘴唇一点一点亲吻Eric的中指，一边吻还一边张开嘴唇，露出一点点舌尖沾湿他的手指，最后嘴唇又回到Eric的指尖上，一点一点将Eric的手指含进嘴里。他做得非常流畅，他的口腔温暖又柔软，Eric的手指先是被他的牙齿暧昧地轻咬，然后又被他的舌头湿滑地舔弄。少年乌黑的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着Eric，美丽的脸上露出沉迷的表情，在Eric来得及反应之前，他已经勃起了。   
少年的手又伸到他的裤裆里，轻轻地按住他的阴齤茎，隔着裤子温柔地替他揉搓。   
他是要替我口齤交。   
Eric在这怪诞的情景中终于反应过来。他费劲地把手指从少年的嘴里抽出来。   
少年脸上沉迷的表情消失了，变成了困惑和不安，少年眨着眼睛看着他，又看看他手里的食物，见他没有反应，又伸出舌头舔他的另一根手指，还把自己的脸贴到他的腰上，似有似无地用自己的脸去蹭他裤子里越来越大的阴齤茎。   
这不可能。Eric不敢相信地把手里的食物端到他的面前，在他伸手要拿的时候，又举高了端走。   
果然，本来高兴地准备吃东西的少年，在他把食物拿走以后，又换上了一脸沉迷的表情来蹭他的阴齤茎。   
他艰难地握着少年的脖子把他的脸从自己身上拉开，把手里的食物给他。他放弃了本来要让他去桌子上吃早饭的打算。   
少年一接过食物就坐在地上吃起来。   
他一定饿坏了，因为食物到了嘴里还来不及咀嚼，就被迅速咽了下去，可尽管饿坏了，他仍然保持小口小口地咬面包的频率，没有狼吞虎咽，也没有发出任何声音，还小心地用盘子接好，没有把面包屑吃得到处都是。   
Eric看着他吃东西的样子，一句话也说不出来，默默转过身去把自己的那份早餐和牛奶端过来，放到少年面前的地板上。   
少年惊喜地端起牛奶，又抬起头小心地望着他。   
“给你的，喝吧”Eric说。   
少年喝了一口，也许是觉得好喝也许是因为太渴，仰起头一口气喝完了。他仰着的脖子非常纤细，脖子上的皮肤很薄，这使得那上面的指印和勒痕分外显眼。 

Eric不忍心再看，他起身拉开了客厅的窗帘，刺眼的阳光透进了房间。


	4. Chapter 4

4、   
正专心于食物的少年感受到了阳光，抬起了头，把脸正对着阳光，眯起了眼睛。   
“喜欢吗？”Eric问。   
少年却似乎被他忽然出声的提问吓到了，收起了脸上向往的表情，低下头继续小口小口地吃面包。   
两个盘子都已经空了，牛奶也都喝完了。最后剩下的这一块面包，他吃得特别慢。   
Eric渐渐挫败地发现，也许他不只是不愿意和他说话，他也并不能完全听懂他说的话，他活在另一套行为守则里。   
Eric不再问他问题，而是走过去，直接将他从地上抱起来，因为无法预料要发生什么，少年如他所想，紧张地瑟缩着，但没有做出任何反抗。他仔细观察了少年身上的伤，除了手臂有破口的伤痕，大部分都是瘀伤。不能让他总是这么光着身子爬来爬去，该给他洗个澡，换上干净的衣服。他把少年抱到窗口，用脚从沙发上勾了一个坐垫下来，让少年坐在坐垫上晒太阳。然后去浴室放洗澡水。   
等到他回来的时候，少年整个人都趴在了窗上，他在看窗子外下面的街道，鼻子都贴到窗玻璃上了。他看得那么认真，眼睛一眨不眨。   
可是，Eric一走到他旁边，他立刻从窗前缩了回来，像觉得自己犯了错一样局促不安地低着头，然后尽量小幅度地、慢慢地把自己蜷缩起来。双手抱住膝盖，脸藏进手臂里。   
他好像很喜欢这样把自己圈起来，就连他身上的伤痕也是，后背上的远远比前胸的更密密麻麻。   
“我带你去洗澡。”Eric说。   
少年似乎是听懂了“洗澡”这两个字，脸上强烈的抗拒一闪而过，又看了看Eric的脸色，像在观察Eric是否发现了他的抗拒，然后摆出顺从的样子，他仍然没有站起来，还是在地上爬。他往前爬了两步，发现Eric没有跟上来，回过头困惑地看着Eric。   
Eric走过去，不由分说地把他从地上打横抱了起来，他的身体很单薄，纤长的锁骨甚至有些过于突出，后背的蝴蝶骨此刻怀在手臂中几乎咯得他发疼。少年被他抱着缩在他怀里一动也不动。Eric更用力地抱紧他，下巴贴着他温暖的发心。以后要让他吃得胖一点。Eric想。   
浴缸的龙头里还在哗哗哗地放着水，Eric再次确认了水温，才把少年放下去，少年的手臂环着他的脖子没有松手，他解开了他的手。   
“等我一下。”他担心少年手臂的伤口进水，所以想帮他洗澡，但是又担心如果在少年面前裸齤体说不定又会吓到他，就想去先换个背心裤衩。   
可他回来时，出乎他的意料，少年已经自己找到了沐浴球和沐浴露，还熟练地挤出了好多的泡沫，用力在身上搓。见到Eric进来，他像是要取悦他一样，搓得更用力，甚至用沐浴球去搓自己的满是伤口的手臂。   
嘶。   
空气里仿佛传来吃疼的声音。可是少年抿着嘴，皱着眉头，没有发出任何声音。   
Eric快步过去抢走了他手里的沐浴球，捏着他的下巴掐开他的嘴，少年紧紧抿着的嘴唇里，细白的牙齿正用力咬着自己的舌尖，那粉色的舌尖因为被发现了而惊慌地缩了进去。   
他一定很疼，很不舒服，可明明这么疼、这么不舒服，为什么还要这样勉强自己。   
Eric穿着背心跨进浴缸，小心地用毛巾去吸干少年手臂上的水，然后将少年的手臂重新环上自己的脖子。   
“别动，我帮你洗。”Eric莫名地气闷，口气不佳地说。   
少年的眼睛无措地看着他，像是不明白自己哪里做得不好惹了Eric不高兴。他低头闻了闻自己的肩膀，像在确认自己身上的味道，然后竟然又去拿Eric放在一边的沐浴球，想要继续给自己搓。好不容易被吸干水的手臂又沾满了泡沫。   
“我说了你别动！伤口会感染的！”一着急，Eric的声音失控地高了。   
少年被他忽然的声高惊吓，快速地向后缩，后背撞到了正在放水的龙头，可他像感觉不到疼痛，他恐惧地望着Eric，眼眶里蒙上了水汽，嘴唇又紧紧地抿在了一起。   
“我只是让你别动，你的手臂上有伤，进了水会感染的，你听懂我说的话了吗？”Eric放缓口气，无奈地说，不知道该怎么和他沟通，“我不会伤害你，不要害怕。”   
Eric又一次把沐浴球从他手里拿掉，一点一点靠近他，“来，把手放在我肩上，这样能防止它沾到水。别动，我帮你，不会弄疼你。”Eric说到做到，他把沐浴球上的泡沫挤到自己手上，用手去碰触他的皮肤，“沐浴球太硬了，你身上有瘀伤，用这个搓一定会疼。”Eric一边说，一边轻柔地在少年的胸口画圈，将他慢慢拉近自己，环住他的身体，轻抚他的后背。   
少年顺从地让他摆弄，像是放弃去弄明白到底怎么回事，Eric把他的手举起来，他就举起手保持不动，直到Eric把他的手拉下来，他就再把手放下来。 

这样花了二十分钟洗好了。Eric用大毛巾把少年裹住，抱到沙发上，拿了衣服给他，又看了看他的手臂，去另个房间拿医药箱。   
可是，当Eric拎着医药箱回到客厅，少年并没有穿好衣服，而是用一种奇怪的姿势跪趴在沙发上，听到他的脚步声，还用力抬高了腰。   
Eric止住了自己的脚步，少年像是觉察了他的停顿，更努力地抬高着自己的腰，露出自己的臀部。他露在空气里的臀瓣正微微地发着抖。不，不只是臀部，他全身都在不能自控地发抖。   
他好像，总是在发抖，总是小心地观察着Eric。他总是在害怕。   
而在他脚边的沙发上，原本是Eric拿给他穿的衣服，却被整整齐齐地叠了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
少年的身体洁白莹润，鞭子的痕迹甚至延伸到他的股沟，此刻那痕迹正在动，那是因为少年在动，他在控制自己的臀瓣张开，闭合。  
Eric再迟钝，也明白这个动作意味着什么。  
客厅的窗帘拉开着，灿烂的阳光透进房间，Eric却如同坠入深谷，一直一直往下掉，掉进的地方透不进一丝光。  
房间里传来低吟声，混杂着呼吸声，很湿润，那声音里像流着水，如果不是因为看到少年张开的嘴唇和滚动的喉结，Eric不会相信，那声音是他发出的。

我以为他不会说话。  
他唯一会说的话就是这个？

Eric用牙齿咬住自己的下唇，想让自己平静下来，让自己能积攒起力气走过去。  
少年仍然敏感地觉察到了动静，他保持着跪趴的姿势，微微回过了脸，眼睛对上Eric的视线。他的眼神里没有这种场景下应有的羞涩，有的只是深不见底的空洞。  
他似乎没有灵魂。  
他对着Eric伸出舌尖，款款地摆着腰，闭上眼睛发出叹息，舌尖舔了舔上嘴唇。他的神情过于娴熟，连睫毛的颤抖都如此准确。准确得让人失控。  
等到Eric反应过来时，少年正被他压在怀里亲吻，湿软的舌尖温驯地被他咬住，而他用几乎要把那舌头吃下去的力气吸吮，和自己的舌头交缠，牙齿还贪婪地去咬少年的嘴唇，少年呜咽起来，Eric睁开眼睛，剧烈地喘息。  
少年望着他，脸上的神情难以形容，似乎是关心，想要知道他怎么了。那神情还带着讨好，如同早餐时他用脸来蹭他的阴茎。那神情最后还带着戒备，因为此刻他的睫毛一动也不动，屏息凝神望着Eric。  
这就是那些伤痕的功劳，它们教会他审时度势。Eric清醒过来。而我和那个抽鞭子的人没有两样。  
少年仍然在看着他，Eric情不自禁地低下去吻他的眼睛，那双眼睛里的恐惧如此浓重，尽管他在竭力克制着自己不露出害怕的样子，似乎连恐惧和害怕也是一种错误。  
＂对不起。＂Eric说，虽然他听不懂，可是Eric不知道还有什么能表达他的愧疚。他松开刚刚压着他的手，不再去碰他，生怕自己做了什么令他更害怕。  
少年因为Eric的举动而不知所错，可他还是伴着Eric的亲吻配合地发出了一声听起来很陶醉的叹息。他不确定地看着Eric，没见到Eric的反应，他就又陶醉了一次，然后凑上来，似乎在让Eric再吻他一次。  
他的唇角已经因为Eric刚刚的粗暴而撕裂，可他丝毫意识不到。他用撕裂的嘴唇轻柔地吻着Eric，一边小心翼翼地掀开Eric的衣服，在他伸出舌头舔自己之前，Eric用手捂住了他的嘴，艰难地向他摇了摇头。  
我不需要你给我口交，不需要……你现在做的一切。  
少年望着他，他有一双美丽的眼睛，那眼睛笼罩着如此浓重的恐惧也仍然清澈见底，Eric想到他电脑桌面上的水滴，雨后落在树叶上晶莹的水滴，这眼睛就像那阳光下的水滴，会折射光芒。他真是一个美丽的少年，可是Eric想到他曾经可能的生活，就觉得眼前的美丽是一种残忍。  
Eric领悟过来少年那一系列奇怪的行为是怎么回事。为什么他害怕床，为什么他得不到食物会是那种反应，为什么他听到洗澡会抗拒。  
因为那些都是一个信号，是此刻发生的一切的信号。眼前的少年，是某个残忍的人的性玩具，这个人用食物，用鞭子，用刀，驯化他，让他变成现在这个怪诞的样子。  
Eric无法相信竟有人会这样对待另一个人，尽管他如此美丽，尽管他不会说话，尽管他也许没有常人的智力，这也不能成为他要这样生活的理由。  
Eric松开少年，扶着他从沙发上坐起来，为了避免他再做其它诱惑的举动，Eric干脆离开了沙发，在少年的脚边跪下，他握住少年的手仰头看着他同他说话。  
“你受了伤，我想替你擦药，会疼，但擦完以后，就不疼了，好吗？”为了能让少年听懂，他用上了这辈子最丰富的表情和手部动作。  
少年迷惑地看着他，然后做了一个古怪的动作，他小心地凑上前来，闻了闻Eric的耳后，停了一下，又闻了闻另一边。  
Eric虽然觉得奇怪，但没有抗拒。  
“怎么了？”  
少年当然没有回答他，只是更戒备地看着他。  
真想见到这双眼睛笑起来的样子。可是Eric看了看他的身体，觉得这恐怕很难了。

Eric拿出药箱，拧开酒精想给他消毒，酒精微微刺鼻的气味扩散开来，呆坐在沙发上的少年闻到了，然后他不敢相信一样，又一次用力闻了一闻。似乎确认了那是酒精之后，少年的神情就像昨天在床上一样满是害怕，和昨天单纯的害怕不同的是，此刻他的神情里还有迷惘。  
Eric猜他在怕疼，于是轻轻握着他的手，安慰他：“会有一点疼，忍耐一下好吗？”  
少年着急地望着他，喉咙呜呜作响，想要说什么，可是发出来的只是一些无意义的音节声。  
Eric实在听不明白他在说什么，又无意义地安慰他，“忍耐一下。”Eric决定先从最棘手的手臂开始。虽然刚才洗澡的时候Eric已经尽量不去碰到他的手臂，但手臂上的伤口似乎不是一天两天了，因为没有得到及时的护理，有些已经化脓，Eric努力回忆着这样的伤口该怎么处理，最后还是决定先用棉花蘸了酒精来消毒。  
少年很瘦，Eric轻轻托着他的手腕，他的手腕上有几圈红红的，有几处特别红的地方还破皮了，那是被绳索磨破皮的痕迹。Eric不敢想象酒精碰到那些伤口会有多疼，虽然伤口并没有长在Eric身上，但此刻Eric宁愿它们长在自己身上。少年人特有的紧致润泽的皮肤和开裂化脓的伤口的对比太鲜明。如果可以带他去医院就好了，可是看看少年的样子，Eric打消了这个念头。  
咬了咬牙，Eric终于开始轻轻用酒精棉擦拭。少年没有挣扎，甚至连动也没有动。房间里非常安静，Eric得以专心地对付那些伤痕，他甚至还带上了消毒手套，去挤出他伤口的脓液。  
“我的技术不太好，”Eric一边用棉花拭去流出的脓液，一边对少年说，“如果疼的话，你可以叫出来。”  
少年并未发出声音，Eric抬起头，少年正在望着他，少年的眼睛特别的亮，可是他的目光是空洞的，似乎穿过Eric在望着别的东西。  
Eric又一次放弃了和少年的交流，低头继续处理另一个手臂。感觉好像又养了一只熊仔，可是他不会把熊仔养成少年这样永远在害怕，藏在自己的壳里不敢出来的样子。在他的童年和少年，熊仔是他最亲密无间，最互相了解的朋友和家人。

等到伤口愈合了，要每天给他擦淡化疤痕的药油，少年的手指又细又长，手腕也精致纤细，这原本应该是青葱一样漂亮的手，藕段一样白嫩的手臂。  
正当Eric想象着少年恢复健康的样子，他自己的手臂上滴到了什么东西，一阵微凉，他伸手擦掉，但转眼又滴了一滴。  
他抬起头，才发现少年正在无声无息地流眼泪。他仍然是像刚才那样双目空洞地望着他，只是刚刚那眼睛里的亮光此刻变成了泪水。  
少年注意到Eric发现了他在哭，慌乱地从Eric手中抽出自己的手，胡乱抹去脸上的泪水，还对着Eric扯开嘴角，做出了一个笑容，像在说，我不疼，我没哭，可是又一串泪水从他脸上滚下来。  
Eric这才意识到自己刚刚所做的对少年来说有多可怕，他还去挤他手臂上的脓。  
他想到他洗澡时用力忍着疼搓伤口想取悦他的样子，想到他被他喝止之后迅速后退的样子，想到他最终不管他做什么都顺从的样子。  
少年想要取悦他，因为害怕Eric像过去有人做的那样对待他，可是Eric拒绝了他所有的取悦，所以他茫然。虽然在Eric看来，他是在帮他处理伤口，可是，对于不知道发生了什么的少年来说，也许此刻更像惩罚也说不定。  
少年怯怯地看着他，脸上还维持着刚刚那个难看的笑脸，像在观察Eric有没有生气。  
有人会因为你哭而生气吗？  
Eric望着少年用力忍住眼泪的神情，克制自己去擦掉那眼泪的冲动，他从来没有像现在这样挫败，他想照顾这个少年，但因为难以实现有效的沟通，做出来的行为却总是在进一步伤害他。  
这时他看到了药箱里的止疼药，也许该给他吃一颗止疼药，他看着少年斑斑驳驳的皮肤，不知道他被这些伤口所产生的疼痛折磨了多久，而他还自以为好心地火上浇油。  
他拆开药盒，倒了两颗药出来，轻轻拉过少年的手，把其中一颗放在少年的掌心里。少年不知所措地看着手心里的药。  
“这个，会让你不疼。”Eric指指药丸，然后去厨房倒了两杯水。为了让少年安心，他自己先吃了一颗。张大嘴，把药丢进去，然后喝一大口水，咽下去。这时他想起自己折腾了一上午还没吃早饭，可是已经来不及了，药已经被他吞了下去。  
少年偏着脸望着他。Eric把另一杯水递给他，“吃吧。”  
第一次，少年像听懂了他的话，学着他的样子把药丢进嘴里，但可能不习惯吞咽，喝了好几口水才咽下去。Eric见他明白了自己的意思，顿时觉得空腹吞药也没什么了。

在等待药效发挥的时间里，Eric拿了他的笔记本电脑继续做他昨天没做完的PPT。还拿了两片面包来啃。邮箱里叮叮叮不停地有邮件进来，简直烦。  
他不时抬头看看少年，刚开始的时候少年还是很紧张地看着他，渐渐见他没什么举动就放松下来了，又过了一会儿，少年开始眼皮打架，昏昏欲睡。Eric没有阻止他，他昨天应该没睡好，这会儿补一觉正好。而且睡着了待会儿上药更方便，Eric一点也不想再看到少年努力忍疼的表情。  
等到Eric回好邮件做好PPT，少年已经倒在沙发上睡了过去，脑袋枕着沙发扶手，手臂也软软耷拉着。也许是药效发挥了，少年在睡梦中终于不再皱着眉头。  
Eric忍不住看了一会儿他的睡着的样子，仍然想不通怎么会有人舍得那么对待他。他顺利地给他上了药，手臂伤口太严重，Eric还做了简单的包扎了，期间少年一直没有醒。虽然正是春天，客厅里还开着空调，Eric还是怕他着凉，拿了他薄毯给他盖。  
忙完这些已近中午，Eric看着熟睡的少年，决定下午还是去趟公司。走之前他留了午饭和晚饭在沙发边的茶几上，他不确定少年能不能看懂字，不过还是给他留了字条。  
“我晚上回来，东西随便吃，就当自己家。”  
他写好字条时，手机进来一条短信。  
“文政赫，你再不回我电话就可以永远别回了哦~么么哒。”  
啊，是他女朋友，完全忘记这回事了！Eric一边给女朋友回拨电话，一边出了家门。


	6. Chapter 6

6、  
Eric一走进公司，就有人笑眯眯地尾随过来，他一在位子上坐下，面前就放了一杯冰美式。  
“快喝喝看，隔壁隔壁那条街新开的咖啡厅，为了冰块儿不化掉，我差点都闯红灯了。”  
Eric不为所动，“李玟雨，有什么事你说。”  
“Eric，都说过好多次啦，不要总是这么严肃。”  
“我又不是客户总监。”Eric拿起咖啡喝了一口，一脸我是创意我就高冷。  
“是这样的，客户要改方案……”真正的客户总监李玟雨像被踩了尾巴一样，声音低低地说。  
“呵呵，上次改到第七稿，客户说，还是第二稿好。”  
“这次不一样，我已经深入、彻底、全面地了解了客户的需求，绝对不会让你做无用功。”  
“呵呵，我长得很像你客户吗？信你？”  
李玟雨一呆，但很快反应过来Eric在嘈他忽悠客户，“来，吐嘈我吧！让你吐嘈！只要你肯改方案。”  
Eric终于笑了出来，“好啦，新的Brief拿来我看。”  
“遵命！”  
李玟雨大概是这间公司唯一敢让Eric改方案的人了——这也是他能当上客户总监的重要原因。Eric平常不太好接近，创意总监在广告公司的主要职能是装高深，要让人相信你有一个创意无限的大脑你才能做广告。Eric不用装，他天生脑洞清奇，就是不太能着陆。李玟雨是他的降落伞，帮他连接奇想和现实。在工作上，他们亲密无间。  
Eric认真看着李玟雨发来的Brief，他特别喜欢李玟雨做的Brief，主题明确，思路清晰，让人看了一目了然。有些AE做的Brief他一看就要搓火，“这什么狗屁，不做，回去重写。”李玟雨从来没让他说过这句话。  
“三个小时以后给你新方案。”看完Brief他在群组里单踢李玟雨。  
李玟雨回了一个OK的手势给他。  
“在这之前能不能聊20分钟天？”  
“10分钟，不能更多，马上要去陪客户打高尔夫。”  
“在我们国家，性虐待确实是犯法的吧？”Eric迅速敲出问题。  
隔了至少30秒，对话框才亮起来，Eric立刻打开。  
“文政赫，你可不要突然有这么奇怪的爱好。”  
“滚。”Eric回，“不是我，是我遇到了一个性虐待受害者。”  
“！”  
“那你报警了吗？”  
“没有，他的精神状态不是很正常，连话也说不了。”  
“请你报警好吗，性虐受害者心理很复杂，需要专业心理医生辅导。”  
“你看到他的状况就不会这么说了，谁知道他在警察局会遇到什么事。”  
“所以你不但没有报警，还不打算报警？”  
“不打算。”  
“……………………………………”李玟雨发了一串省略号，过了一会儿又发，“那你准备怎么办？”  
“暂时还不知道。”  
“去给他找一个心理医生，或者你自己去研究一下受虐心理学，至少要先让他说话你才能帮他，如果你要问书的话，是的我有。”然后李玟雨就发了一个TXT过来。  
Eric满意地发了一串爱心过去。  
“但最后还是要报警的，你不能让他白白受虐啊。”李玟雨补充。  
“懂。”

搞定了（？）李玟雨之后，Eric继续搞定他的女朋友。因为昨天整个晚上没有回女友电话，Eric要做三个任务才能得到他女朋友的原谅，和一般女朋友不一样，Eric的女朋友会给他明确的任务，不用他猜。  
任务1、去接她的时候要带花，花要让人感受到春天的气息，不要问具体什么花；  
任务2、找一间餐厅，要有大落地窗，要看得到夜景，牛肉要做得好，不要问具体什么餐厅；  
任务3、吃完饭一起去买个新的游戏手柄啊^_^  
哦，因为Eric和他女朋友是打游戏认识的，所以他们会用很多游戏术语来代替日常用语。  
Eric挑了马蹄莲，订了江边的西餐厅，然后在前两项任务上打了勾勾。  
“前面两项任务没问题，最后一项我一个人完成不了。”Eric发信息给女友，一边还加上一个哭的表情。  
Eric的同事经常会说他对女朋友冷淡，Eric自己也从来不辩解，但实际上，他们不仅是情侣，也是玩得来的好朋友。  
毕竟，在打游戏的时候遇到一个打男性角色打得特别好的游戏主，两人结成了一队，对方买了自己的二手机械键盘，面交的时候发现，对方竟然是个萌妹子，这几率不是很高的。然后这个萌妹子因为在上班，出门还挂着胸牌，Eric瞥到了她的名字，夏天。连名字都很特别。不是秀妍，不是智慧，是很热情的夏天。  
从此以后他们不用隔着屏幕打游戏，可以一起在家打了。  
周末他们经常在Eric家睡到日上三竿才起床，然后夏天会胡乱套上Eric的衣服就在房间里走动了。除非出门，他们一模一样的随随便便懒懒散散。  
Eric自己并不觉得他对夏天冷淡，他会这样只是因为夏天根本不是一般人，夏天对冷淡的衡量标准和其她女生不一样。虽然他们没有什么特别的轰轰烈烈的回忆，不过也拖拖拉拉谈了两年恋爱了。连架都很少吵，主要是怕麻烦。  
“别怕，我帮你一起完成。”隔了好久，夏天的短信才进来，回起短信来也和他一样慢吞吞。不过Eric回得慢的时候，夏天就会连追好几条。  
“好的，不过我今天要早一点回家。”想了一下，Eric还是决定不告诉她少年的事情，虽然表面上是个糙汉子，不过毕竟还是女生，性虐待这么残忍的事情不应该和女孩子说，“我今天晚上要加班。”  
“那我们快点做完任务！”  
Eric看着夏天的短信，几乎能想象到她对着手机屏幕快速打字的样子，Eric因为这个想象忍不住觉得甜蜜。可是紧接着他就想起家里的少年。他回想昨晚到今早发生的事情，强烈的不真实感涌上来。回到了日常生活中，关于少年的一切都像一个梦境。  
办公室里，午后的阳光明媚，窗台边文案妹子正在给她养的一整排绿萝浇水，美指对着电脑在发呆，李玟雨非常骚包地在座位上整理他的帽子，而他正在享受一杯咖啡，明明每个人都很正常地活着，工作、恋爱，明明这是一个很正常的世界，可是却有人是那样活着的。他过去不曾觉得这些平凡细碎的事情有什么特别，可是在目睹了少年的遭遇之后，他忽然觉得它们很珍贵。  
和夏天约会结束他就匆忙往家里赶，路过药店还买了消炎药和生理盐水。回到家，房间里是黑的，少年没有开灯，他以为少年是睡着了。他在黑暗中摸灯的开关，他的脚踢到了一团软软的东西，他吓了一跳，把灯打开，那个他从停车场捡回来的少年，仍然没有穿衣服，跪坐在玄关边，正因为突然的明亮而不适应地揉着眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

7、  
少年适应了光线，见到是他回来了，马上仰起脸，他看起来似乎很困，但是他努力地睁圆眼睛，做出一点也不困的样子。  
“你在等我吗？”Eric问，一边指了指自己。  
少年只是看着他。  
Eric在他面前蹲下，指了指少年，又指了指自己，“是不是在等我？”  
少年仰着的头随着他的动作低下来，似乎不太适应这样的平视。  
Eric看着他迷茫的样子，觉得有趣，伸手摸了摸他的头发，少年的头发滑滑的，摸起来很舒服。  
少年似乎觉察到他心情不错，忽然用整个手握住了他的一根手指，拉着他的手按在地板上。  
Eric看着他奇怪的动作，不明白他在做什么，但少年难得不再那么紧张让他高兴，他忍不住露出了笑容。也许李玟雨说得对，他真的不应该总是那么严肃。  
“我抱你起来好吗？”他望着少年征询他的意见，然后他先做了一个抱的动作，在确认少年脸上并没有抗拒的表情之后，才真的上前将他抱起来。  
“下午什么时候醒的？伤口还疼吗？”他一边抱着他走进客厅，一边同他说话。他不在乎少年是不是能回答他，他每次和他的熊仔说话时，熊仔也不会回答他。不过，从前就算熊仔不说话，他也能明白熊仔的意思，可是他却不能明白怀里的少年。  
客厅里莫名的整洁，地板好像在发着光，Eric想了一下，今天好像不是清洁阿姨来打扫的日子。啊对了，最近最好让清洁阿姨不要来了，不然见到陌生人少年说不定又会被吓到。  
Eric把他抱到沙发上坐下，也许是因为在地板上太久了，他的脚和手都冰凉，Eric用沙发上的毯子裹住他的脚，放进怀里捂着。他拍了拍沙发说，“下次在这里等我。”然后又指指门边，做了个叉的手势，“不要在那里。”  
少年认真地望着他，似乎看懂了他的叉，眉毛渐渐皱了起来。  
旁边的茶几上，Eric临走时留给少年的食物一动也没有动，怎么回事？是不喜欢吃吗？那他不是整天没吃东西？Eric疑惑地想，那干脆重新做好了。  
Eric端起茶几上的冷掉的食物拿去垃圾桶倒掉。  
他再次回来时，少年的手臂抱着腿，脸枕在膝盖上，无精打采地望着地板发呆，可是见到他，又立刻睁圆了眼睛抬起头。  
Eric在沙发上坐下来，少年裹在毯子里的脚微微地向后退了一点。  
怎么回事？刚刚好像还挺开心的呀？Eric想靠近，少年瑟缩了一下，抬起下巴闭上了眼睛。  
Eric看着他的表情，他紧闭的眼睛上睫毛在抖动，他猜少年是以为自己要吻他。  
Eric没有吻他，他再次连毯子一起把他抱了起来，把他抱到了厨房的料理台上。  
“在这里坐好，我重新给你做晚饭。”  
Eric有日子没下厨了，他打开冰箱，里面只有一颗西红柿，几个鸡蛋，洋葱和一些牛肉。  
虽然Eric会做饭，可是夏天吃东西的口味非常像小朋友，她热爱一切高热量的油炸食品，对家常菜不怎么感冒，神奇的是也不会胖。夏天还讨厌洗碗。以前Eric做了饭让她洗碗，洗了一次之后，第二次她来Eric家就买了很多一次性餐具，说，装在这里就好了，吃完就扔又快又方便。渐渐地Eric就也不怎么想做饭了，他情愿帮她叫炸鸡，她吃得还更开心。  
Eric一边切着洋葱，一边和少年说话。  
“我给你做洋葱炒牛肉，西红柿里面加个鸡蛋做一碗汤，好吗？”  
刀切在砧板上的声音笃笃笃笃的，少年神情紧张地看着Eric手里的刀，Eric看到了，知道他是害怕，于是侧过身去，用身体挡住了切刀的手。一边打开了墙上的壁挂式CD机，温柔的钢琴声响起来，盖过了刀的声音。  
那曲子是德彪西的《月光》，此时此刻想要抓住却抓不住的美好月光。  
Eric加快手里的动作，切完了把刀藏在砧板下面不让少年再看到，然后起了油锅炒洋葱。西红柿他没有再切，直接在锅子里用铲子压烂。两个锅一起做，他只花了十分钟就做好了简单的一菜一汤。因为怕刚煮好的汤会太烫，他起锅的时候还用勺子拉了几下。  
原以为少年会被食物的香味吸引，回过头却看到他听着音乐正出神。盖着他的毯子滑到了手臂上，露出他一半的肩膀，少年的锁骨细长优美，因为他怀抱双腿的动作，锁骨的凹槽陷得很深。因为毯子盖住了受伤的部分，Eric发现少年原本的皮肤非常白净，在厨房间暖色的灯光下像玉石一样温润。  
Eric把吃的端到旁边的餐桌上，又把少年抱到餐桌前坐下，他不确定少年是不是会用筷子，在两个碗里都放了一把勺子。  
少年并没有马上吃，可是Eric明显地看到他看着食物咽了一口口水。  
Eric把两个盘子又往他面前推了推，“吃吧，都是你的。”  
少年早上见到面包时那个一下子像在眼睛里开了一盏灯的眼神又出现了。  
因为这个眼神，Eric下意识地向他点了点头。  
得到Eric的肯定之后，少年立刻高兴地吃起来，样子是饿坏了。  
Eric更加想不明白他明明已经这么饿了，却不吃自己留给他的食物是什么原因。  
吃到一块牛肉，少年似乎很爱吃，慢慢地咀嚼着。Eric看到透明餐桌下，少年悬在空中的两只脚正随着钢琴的声音前后摆动。是喜欢这曲子吧？Eric站起来，把音量又调高了一点。  
然后Eric发现，今天厨房间的地板也异常地干净。Eric蹲下来，用手指抹了一下地板，一点灰都没有。  
Eric回到餐桌前，少年仍然在高兴地用勺子舀牛肉吃，他发现少年握着勺子的手特别地白。  
“能让我看看你的手吗？”Eric问，指了指他的手。  
少年停了下来，不知所措地看着他。  
Eric握住他的手腕，把他手里的勺子拿掉，摊开他的手掌。  
少年的五根手指都发白起皱，有两根上甚至起了白色的水泡。Eric立刻拉过他另一只手，更加严重。  
少年发出了一声呜咽，Eric松开了他，他突然明白为什么他刚刚到家的时候，少年要拉着他的手按在地板上。他一个人在家不知擦了多少遍地板，直到双手都因为长时间泡水而发皱，也许直到天黑了看不见了才停下来，然后在玄关等着他回来，明明很困也撑着不睡着，希望他见到干净的家会高兴，可是他却迟钝地，到此刻才发现。


	8. Chapter 8

8、  
Eric几乎要怀疑，自己和少年一样失语了。  
他望着那双手久久说不出任何话。他既不想表示高兴，让少年误以为他喜欢让他擦地板，那样以后他一定会每天都擦；他更不能表示不高兴，让少年误以为自己的努力没有价值。  
但他的沉默吓到了少年，像是觉察到自己的手是引起他沉默的原因，少年一点一点缩回了原本摆在桌上的双手，慢慢地藏到了自己的身后。本来前后摆动的双脚也紧张地缩回了椅子上。少年的眼睛不安地看着地板，像在检查是不是哪里不干净。  
Eric想跟他说，别害怕，地板很干净，我没有因为你的手生气，可是真的，你不用这样做，我不用你做任何事。但Eric什么也说不出来。他不知道该怎么样让少年明白他复杂的心情。  
在他犹豫的时候，少年一骨碌从椅子上爬了下来，跪在他脚边，拉拉他的裤脚，低下头，然后举起自己的双手过头顶，手掌向着他摊开。  
Eric立刻握住那双手，少年一下子紧张地向后缩了一下。  
他是觉得自己会被惩罚吗？  
Eric默默无言地同样蹲了下来，抱住他，少年的身体又呈现那种发抖，却努力克制自己不要发抖的状态。

Eric从来没有恨过什么人。他小的时候曾经得过孤独症，很晚才学会说话。好长一段时间，他活在自己的世界里，他没有办法理解别人的喜怒哀乐，也没有办法说出自己的想法。他有两个很疼爱他的姐姐，可是她们和他之间有一层隔膜，那个隔膜对他来说是看得见的，他有时候还会伸手去推，可是那隔膜很厚，挡着他，让他感觉不到自己和周围的联系。他不爱任何人，也不恨任何人，他对任何人都没有情感。叫做爸爸妈妈和姐姐的人对他来说就是一个名词，他理解不了这个名词和他到底有什么关系。他的父母带他看过很多医生，也找不出他为什么会这样的原因。  
直到有一天，爸爸妈妈送了他一个生日礼物，那是一只棕色的泰迪，毛卷卷的，眼睛黑黑的。他们见第一面时，它就很凶地冲他叫了一声，他一下子就读懂了它的意思。  
后来他叫它熊仔，叫自己爸爸，不明白他为什么那么小的时候就想做爸爸，可是熊仔是第一个让他建立起联系的人。  
他从来也没有把熊仔当作宠物，他觉得它就是他的家人，不是当作家人，而是就是家人。  
他和熊仔聊天，熊仔是个很有自己观点的人，从那时候开始，他就习惯征询熊仔的意见。  
爸爸妈妈以为他更严重了，然而他却渐渐可以和其他人对话了，脸上渐渐有了表情，也逐渐能理解别人的喜怒哀乐。然后这个没有原因的病症，一天一天，悄悄地离开了他。  
长大以后，他仍然是一个喜怒哀乐都非常淡的人，他只对真正亲近的人有情绪。可是此刻，Eric觉得自己恨一个陌生人，他恨那个把少年变成现在这个样子的人。  
他拥抱着少年差一点就哭了，他觉得少年就像小时候的自己，无法理解周围的世界，不同的是，他小时候并不害怕，因为没有人伤害他，可是少年，却一直在害怕。

他一只手按着少年的头，让少年的脸和自己的贴在一起，另一只手轻轻拍着少年的后背，让他放松，他非常耐心地一直维持这个姿势，直到怀里的少年不再颤抖。  
然后他打开冰箱把剩下的两颗鸡蛋拿出来，他拉过少年的手放上一颗鸡蛋，按在自己的胸口，然后在自己手里也放上一颗鸡蛋，按在少年的胸口，感受彼此的心跳。  
少年疑惑地看着他的举动。  
他指指地板，把自己胸口那颗鸡蛋放在少年的唇边，让少年亲了一下，他也亲了亲少年的那颗，脸上还带着微笑。  
紧接着，他指了指少年的手，然后把自己的那颗鸡蛋在地上摔碎了。  
少年被突然摔裂在地上的鸡蛋吓了一跳，他呆呆地看着地上的蛋壳和流出来的蛋黄，想伸手去把它们合拢。  
他拉住少年的手，指着少年的手说，“疼。”  
然后再一次把少年的手按在自己胸口，重复了一遍，“疼。”  
少年呆呆地望着他，然后伸出双手，像想把地上的鸡蛋合拢一样，想要把他的胸口合拢，一边还用嘴给他胸口吹气。  
Eric阻止他蠢笨的动作，抱住他，轻轻吻了他的发心，说，“你疼，我也会疼。”  
少年一动不动地让他抱着。

吃过晚饭，他喂少年吃了消炎药，用生理盐水浸泡了他手上的纱布，避免纱布和伤口粘连，然后重新包扎了。他决定今天晚上一定要给他穿上衣服，普通的衣服不行，要找件特别软的。他不想把少年一个人扔在沙发上，可是也不想带他进卧室，然后他想起白天少年望着窗外的景色看得入迷的样子，就把他抱回窗台边的垫子上。  
他家的楼层很高，夜晚从客厅的窗边望出去，是异常静谧的夜景，还能望见远处的江水。他放下少年就去翻箱倒柜找衣服，他把自己穿了很久很久，穿得都绵软了的长T翻了出来。  
回到客厅，少年并没有像白天时那样，趴在窗子上一动不动地看着外面，他只是摊开自己的双手，呆呆地看着。  
“我给你穿衣服好吗？”Eric走过去，对着少年晃了晃手中的T。  
少年抬起头，视线却仍然看着Eric的胸口，然后又低头看自己的手。  
Eric蹲下来，拉了拉自己身上的衣服，“像我这样，给你穿衣服。”  
少年就伸手拉了拉他的衣服，然后又摸了摸自己的肚皮。  
Eric被他的样子逗笑了，他把T套进他头上，然后又分别把他的两只手拉出来，把T整整好。  
少年好奇地看看自己身上的衣服，摸摸这里，又摸摸那里。  
Eric笑着揉了揉他的头发。迟疑了一下，少年伸手摸了摸他的胸口，认真地看着他。  
“你要加油快点好起来，这样我就不会疼了。”Eric握住少年冰凉的手，指着远处的江水，“外面的景色很美吧，你看，晚上我就在那个江边的餐厅吃的晚饭，它家的牛肉很好吃，下次我带你去。”  
少年顺着他的手看向江边，还用自己的手指一戳一戳。  
这一天的夜色很美，即使是隔着玻璃，也能望见外面的星空，比起温柔的月色，Eric更爱高远明亮的星空。  
眼前的少年神情专注，眼睛里也像有星星，一闪一闪。  
“你到底叫什么名字呢？”  
听到他说话，少年回过了头来。  
“Eric。”Eric指指自己，然后又指指少年，“你呢？”担心少年不明白，他又重复了一遍。  
少年低着头，迟疑了一下，然后像在回忆着什么一样，张了张嘴。  
“什么？”Eric兴奋地凑上前。  
“阿……阿……西…………？”少年像在模仿着谁，努力地发出声音。  
“阿西？”Eric重复了一遍。  
少年听到了，点了点头。  
这明明，是骂人的话。  
曾经有人，这样骂你吗？  
Eric看着他星星一样明亮的眼睛，该给他一个美好的名字，Eric想了想，“Hyesung好吗？我叫你Hyesung好吗？”  
Eric环着少年的肩膀，指他看窗外的星空，“Hyesung。”然后指指少年，“Hyesung。”  
少年并没理解他在说什么，他只是痴迷地看着窗外的星星。  
“Hyesung。”Eric又叫了他一遍，Eric不着急，只要他一直一直这样叫他，他总有一天一定会明白，自己就像是天边的彗星，明亮，又美好。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）  
Eric对他家进行了一系列改造.  
首先，他撤去了客厅和厨房所有地面上多余的装饰物，盆栽，健身器材，多余的凳子，然后在整个客厅和厨房都铺了厚厚的爬行垫，因为Hyesung不知道什么原因，总是在地上爬来爬去。他原本想买地毯，但夏天快来了，地毯太热，他烦恼得要命，办公室里已经做了妈妈的人事提醒他，“你应该买婴儿的那种爬行垫啊，冬暖夏凉，不伤膝盖。”  
然后，他把鞋柜移到了门外，在整个玄关铺上了睡觉用的毯子，因为Hyesung总是在玄关处等他。他早上去上班，Hyesung会跟他到玄关旁边，他和Hyesung道过再见，关照他要好好吃饭，可是晚上回去的时候，Hyesung几乎坐在和早上一模一样的地方，等着他回来。那样子让Eric怀疑他一整天都在那里等着他，可是想想又不太可能。  
周末的时候，他趁Hyesung在沙发上睡着了不注意，悄悄把他的纸箱换了一个更大的，然后在纸箱里布置好垫子，毯子，枕头，还放进去了他最喜欢的kitty娃娃。可是Hyesung看到那个娃娃以后，却不敢进箱子里睡觉。Eric花了好一会儿才明白Hyesung怕那个娃娃，只好又把它拿出来。  
然而所有的这些事情里最令Eric担忧的，是Hyesung不吃午饭。早上出门留给他的吃的，到了晚上就还是好好的，连位置都不会改变一下。一开始Eric以为他不习惯吃午饭，可是周末Eric在家给他做了煎牛排，他吃得干干净净。于是到了周一，他还是给他做煎牛排，但是Hyesung又没吃。他以为Hyesung是因为冷了不要吃，第二天就把牛排放进保温锅里，然而Hyesung还是没有吃。然后他又觉得是因为连续做牛肉Hyesung腻了，于是第三天他就做了鸡排，然而Hyesung还是没有吃。  
Eric简直要开始怀疑人生了。  
这一天晚上，Eric又一次叹着气把Hyesung没吃的食物倒进垃圾桶，然后回到沙发边上，他刚刚把Hyesung抱起来的时候Hyesung的腿很僵硬，他想给Hyesung捏捏腿。  
Hyesung安静地靠在他怀里，样子看起来没精打采，觉得疼的时候就缩一下脚。  
“Hyesung，你听到我说话吗？不要总是在玄关等我。”  
Hyesung望着他，低下头去，过了一会儿又抬起头，振作精神的样子，想要来吻他。  
Eric把他推开，“也不要总是这样突然亲我或者摸我。”  
Hyesung就又低下头，然后又伸手替他捶肩膀。  
Eric无奈地拉住他的手，摇了摇头，“不用。”  
“我什么也不用你做，不用你擦地板，叠衣服，给我按摩，什么都不用，我只希望你在家里好好养伤，好好吃饭。你不想说话，没关系，不想走路，没关系，你想做什么就做什么，只要你开心。”  
可是Hyesung看起来一点也不像开心的样子，虽然他身上的伤口逐渐愈合，可是他的精神一天比一天差。  
他早上醒的很早，Eric在沙发上睁开眼睛，就会看到Hyesung坐在面前，向着他微笑。一整个早上，Hyesung都会围着他，跟他到这里到那里。Eric进浴室，就会发现牙膏已经挤在牙刷上，杯子里倒好了水。他进厨房，就会发现常用的餐具整整齐齐地一个个摆在料理台上。  
Eric都不明白Hyesung是什么时候做好这些的，而且都不会发出声音。他也不明白Hyesung是怎么够到这些东西的。  
如果他出门前晾了衣服，那么他回来的时候衣服一定会收了下来，叠好了，整齐地放在沙发上。而且从来不会收错，干了的衣服从来不会漏收，没干的都还晾着。他早上出门顾不上收拾的被窝也被收拾得很整洁。  
晚上如果他不睡觉，Hyesung就也不会睡，就算他有时做东西做得晚了，让Hyesung先去睡。他临睡前去看他，就会发现他仍然睁着眼睛，看到他来又立刻假装闭上。  
如果他去洗澡，Hyesung就也想跟，可是他会把Hyesung关在浴室外，等到他洗完出来，Hyesung却躺在沙发上他的被窝里，等他来了又会爬出来让给他，然后再回自己的箱子。被窝里被Hyesung捂得又香又暖。  
自从那天他在Hyesung面前敲碎了鸡蛋，Hyesung就变得不再主动吃鸡蛋。他做饭的时候Hyesung会一直看着他，如果他敲碎了鸡蛋Hyesung就会很紧张，然后就会避开他加了鸡蛋的那个菜，把其它所有的东西都吃完，唯独对鸡蛋碰也不碰。可如果Eric一定要他吃，他就也会吃，只是脸上的表情很不高兴，而且会吃得很慢很慢。如果Eric当时坐在旁边，他就会一边吃，一边轻轻地摸Eric的胸口。Eric见他实在不想吃，就不再勉强他，Hyesung就会高兴地把鸡蛋推开，然后来亲他的胸口。  
Hyesung好像很笨，可是又好像很聪明。

Hyesung不吃午饭的状况持续了将近10天。这天中午，Eric因为落了文件在家里回家来取。  
他打开门，猜想Hyesung会不会在补觉，然而Hyesung就像他每天晚上回来时那样，好好地跪坐在玄关处，见到他回来，就一下子坐起来，把眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
Eric觉得吃惊，他难道真的整天就是坐在这里等着他吗？他像往常一样，蹲下把他抱起来，Hyesung就用双手勾住他的脖子。  
走到客厅，午饭也像往常一样，好好地在保温锅里。Eric今天留的是骨头汤，昨天晚上就炖好的，还加了甜玉米和胡萝卜，他原本指望菜的颜色丰富一点，Hyesung好歹能赏脸吃一口。他把Hyesung放在茶几边的地垫上，帮他把汤和米饭盛出来。  
Hyesung眼巴巴地看着他，肚子还咕噜叫了一声，Hyesung不好意思地捂住了自己的肚子。  
Eric听到了，有点无奈，“明明这么饿了还不吃饭，一定要我给你你才吃吗？”然后Eric因为自己的这个脱口而出的问题而愣了一下。仔细回想，Hyesung好像真的只有和他在一起时才吃饭。  
盛好的米饭和骨头汤放在茶几上，散发着食物诱人的香气。Hyesung乖乖地坐着，一只手捂着自己的肚子。  
他并没有自己主动伸手去吃。  
Eric把碗往他面前又推了一推，说，“吃吧。”  
然后Hyesung才拿起了勺子。  
Eric在心里默默地扶住了自己的额头，不是因为他不吃午饭，不是因为他做的东西难吃，不是因为花样重复，不是因为菜冷了，而仅仅只是因为，他需要他的同意。


	10. Chapter 10

10、  
面前的Hyesung小口小口地喝着骨头汤，可是Eric煲汤的时候把骨头切得太大了，Hyesung没办法用勺子把骨头舀起来。  
“你用手好啦。”Eric说。  
Hyesung抬头看着他。  
“啊，等一下，我先帮你擦擦手。”Eric说着就站起来去卫生间拿毛巾，回来的时候，见到Hyesung坐直了，看着他的方向，在等着他。  
Eric忍不住向他笑了一下。Hyesung迟疑了一下，也向他笑。  
好乖。  
Eric在心里感叹，然后快步走过去，把毛巾平摊在自己手上。  
“来，把手放进来。”  
Hyesung好奇地看着他，Eric于是把他手里的勺子拿掉，拉过他的手，用毛巾包住，先来回擦了他的手掌，然后再仔仔细细一根一根擦他的手指。  
Hyesung安静地看着他。Hyesung手臂上的伤口都已经收口了。Eric轻轻碰了碰原本的伤口。  
“还疼吗？”  
Hyesung向着他摇了摇头，然后改变视线，盯着Eric的胸口。  
Eric再一次笑起来，“我也不疼。”  
擦好了手，Eric示范用手直接拿骨头啃，Hyesung照做了。一边啃骨头，一边吃米饭，一边喝汤，一边又要吃玉米，大概是喜欢Eric做的菜，Hyesung一下子变得很忙，吃了这个，又想那个。  
Eric看着他手忙脚乱地吃着自己做的饭，觉得很满足。Hyesung把米粒吃到了脸上，Eric伸手帮他弄掉。  
“慢点吃，我不和你抢。”  
也许应该每天中午回来陪他吃饭，Eric想，但很快他就否定了这个不切实际的想法，得想个办法，在他不在的时候，也能让Hyesung这样高高兴兴地吃饭。怎么办呢。

手机叮的一声，是夏天发来的微信。  
“呜呜呜”毫无信息量的信息。  
“怎么啦？”Eric回。  
“怎么办，新游戏怎么也打不过。”  
“沉迷游戏的女子，HI。”  
夏天回了一个再见的表情。  
“周末我帮你一起打啦。”Eric回，想了想又加了一颗心。  
“还有呢？”  
“给你叫炸鸡。”  
“嗯，以及？”  
“我买了新衬衣，你穿一定很好看。”  
“来！”  
Eric被夏天逗笑了，发了一连串亲吻过去。  
回过神来时，Hyesung停止了吃饭的动作，正在看着他，Eric突然想到，如果夏天来的话，Hyesung怎么办。可是，上个周末也没有和夏天约会呢。啊，怎么办。

Eric陪Hyesung吃完饭，摸到口袋里有两颗太妃糖，办公室里的文案妹子早上给他的，因为太甜了Eric不吃这个，他就掏出来剥了糖纸给Hyesung。  
Hyesung好像没有吃过，Eric把糖伸到他嘴边，Hyesung张嘴吃了。  
“不要咬，让它慢慢融化，很甜的”  
Hyesung似懂非懂地看着他，Eric不得不把另一颗也掏出来放进自己嘴里，真的好甜，Eric咽了一口口水，然后对面的Hyesung就也咽了一口。  
外面的糖融化了，里面包裹的黑巧克力里却有点苦，果然Hyesung皱起了眉毛，可是见到Eric看着他，又马上把眉毛松开。  
下次要买牛奶巧克力给他吃。Eric想。  
离开家要去上班的时候，Hyesung像早晨一样跟到了玄关。  
Eric蹲下来，给他垫好毯子，又一次徒劳地说，“Hyesung，你可以不要在这里等我吗？一直跪着脚会疼。”Eric指指他的腿。  
Hyesung不知所措地看着他。  
“好吧好吧，你一定要等的话就等吧。”Eric无奈地摸了摸他的头，“我去上班了，晚上再回来。”  
他说完这句话，一直看着他的Hyesung忽然凑上来，双手搂住他的脖子，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
Eric被他这突然的亲昵举动惊了一下，但是没有拒绝，他怕Hyesung误以为他不喜欢这样而受伤，他顺势抱住Hyesung，一只手摸着他的头，另一只手轻轻拍他的后背。  
“今天晚上我早点回来，我买水果回来给你吃，好不好？”  
Hyesung又蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
Eric被他弄得很痒，又不敢拒绝。  
“你在家里不要忙东忙西，中午的碗放着，我晚上回来再洗，知道吗？”  
以往他不吃饭，就不会有脏的碗，可是今天留了碗，Eric担心他又要自己收拾。每天让他这样呆在家里也不是办法，可是带他出去又担心他会害怕陌生人。啊，该怎么办。  
“好啦，我上班要迟到了。”  
Hyesung终于松开了他，然后就着搂着他脖子的姿势，Hyesung吻了他的面颊。Hyesung的眼睛小心地看着他，像在观察他的反应。  
Eric揉了揉他的头发，笑着问道，“这是goodbye kiss吗？”  
像是确认了Eric并没有不高兴，Hyesung又凑上了吻了他的另一边面颊，Hyesung的嘴里还带着太妃糖甜甜的香气。  
Eric第一次觉得，离开家去上班好像变成了一件很难的事情。


	11. Chapter 11

（11）  
这天下午，李玟雨蹦跳着来告诉他，他重新改过的方案通过了，他问李玟雨有什么奖励不，李玟雨摊平了说，给你奴役，随便你让我做什么。Eric愉快地接受了。  
傍晚他早走了一会儿，他去接了夏天一起逛超市。夏天自己一个人逛超市就会买一堆垃圾食品，拉面，薯片，巧克力棒，各种奇怪的膨化食品，一起逛的时候他就会趁夏天不注意偷偷拿掉一点。今天也是。结账的时候夏天觉得奇怪：“好像买了很多东西呀，为什么只有这么点？”  
Eric挠挠头说：“要不再去逛一逛？”  
和往常一样，夏天懒得再上楼，于是他们就去逛在一楼的生鲜区。他给夏天挑了一个大菠萝，切成两半，一人一半。  
夏天闻着菠萝的香气说：“为什么要切开啊，想一起吃。”  
“不行，我晚上要加班。”  
本来凑在菠萝前面的夏天转过头来，表情很严肃地问，“Eric，我发现你最近晚上总是加班。你是不是有外遇？”  
Eric推了一下她的脑袋，“不要演。”  
夏天用手揉着被他推的地方，口气有点不高兴，“偶尔我也想演一个疑神疑鬼的女朋友。你就不能配合一下嘛。”  
Eric一把将夏天拉进怀里，“这种戏不想配合你。”  
“没劲。”  
“那我们来演一个很爱很爱男朋友的女朋友怎么样？”  
夏天用力推开他转身走掉了。  
Eric推着推车追上去，路上还顺手拿了两盒草莓，两盒蓝莓，两盒寿司。  
“周末逛街怎么样？买衣服怎么样？”  
“不想逛！”  
“不出门，就在家里，上网逛。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“爱我吗？”  
“好烦。”  
“给你刷我的账号呀。”  
“限额吗？”  
“爱我吗？”  
“爱！”  
“那不限。”  
“来亲一下。”夏天勾住他的脖子，扳过他的脸，在他的脸上亲了一口。  
他比夏天高很多，夏天又不爱穿高跟鞋，于是更矮。他侧下身让她亲，嘴里却碎碎念，“不要把口水沾到我脸上！”  
夏天像他期待的一样，照着他的脸不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。  
他笑呵呵地让她拍。  
他们没有一起吃晚饭，夏天约了闺蜜吃饭看电影，说这是少女时光，男朋友不能来。他陪夏天回家放掉东西，再把夏天送到了餐厅，然后就回家了。

进门的时候他提着大包小包，Hyesung见到他很高兴。他想直接用脚把鞋子脱掉，结果卡住了，在他想放下东西脱鞋子之前，Hyesung已经来到他脚边，帮他解开鞋带，把鞋面松开。Hyesung还想伸手帮他把鞋子脱下来，他倒退了一步，没有让他脱。  
“Hyesung，你让开。”  
Hyesung一系列脱鞋的动作十分熟练，可是想到他之所以会这么熟练的原因，Eric一瞬间非常生气。  
他把东西放下，自己把鞋子脱掉，Hyesung想过来把他脱下来的鞋子摆好，Eric挡掉他的手，没有让他碰。  
大概是他脸上的表情太严肃了，Hyesung被他挡掉之后，不敢再有别的动作，只是仰起脸紧紧地盯着他。  
他意识到自己吓到他了，立刻蹲下来，“Hyesung，我真的不想看到你这样，我不想看到你讨好我，不想看到你不敢表达自己的想法，不想看到你跪着帮我脱鞋，你明白吗？”  
Hyesung没有回答他，他慢慢缩回了被Eric挡在半空中的手，握成了拳头，低下头开始一下一下咬自己食指关节上的皮肤。  
Eric想拉住他的手不让他咬，然后他想起李玟雨曾经说过的话，他们的心理状态很复杂。Eric沉默地将Hyesung抱起来，Hyesung没有拒绝，可是也没有勾住他的脖子，只是安静地靠在他胸口，双目无神地看着一个点发呆，牙齿还是不停地啃着自己的手指。Eric发现他手臂上中午明明已经愈合的伤口此时却又破开了。  
他把Hyesung放在沙发上，指着他手上的伤口问怎么回事。  
Hyesung还在咬自己的手指，Eric试着把他的手拉开来，那一截手指已经被他咬红了。Eric原以为他去拉他的手Hyesung会抗拒，可是Hyesung没有任何挣扎。虽然拉开了他的手，Hyesung的牙齿却还是在上下打嗑。  
“你怎么了？”  
他注意到Hyesung牙齿打嗑的频率在他问完这个问题之后更高了，脸上的表情也更紧张。  
他松开Hyesung的手，果然他一松开，Hyesung就立刻又把手握成拳头放进嘴里咬，而且比原本咬得更快更用力。  
Eric强迫自己压下焦躁的情绪。他想知道到底发生了什么，但无从得知。  
然后Hyesung像是想起了什么，他不再咬自己的手。  
“嗯嗯，嗯，嗯嗯嗯嗯。”  
Hyesung的喉咙发出一阵奇怪的声音，眼睛再一次充满期待地看着Eric。  
Eric听了一会儿，发现Hyesung正在断断续续地哼每天吃晚饭时，他都会放给他听的钢琴曲，而他断断续续的停顿，则是在模仿钢琴琴键和琴键之间的停顿。  
Hyesung在哼曲子给他听。尽管只有嗯嗯嗯的声音，Hyesung的声音也很好听。他看起来是若无其事地在哼，可是这曲子听起来比平时更哀伤。好像那月光马上就要被乌云遮住，要消失了一样。


	12. Chapter 12

(12)  
Hyesung几乎把整首曲子的旋律都记了下来。Eric觉得不可思议。如果不是因为过去的经历，他原本应该多么聪明，多么可爱。哼完了曲子，Hyesung眼睛里有小星星，满怀期待地看着他。  
Eric熟悉这个表情，每当Hyesung为他做了什么的时候，他就会这样看着他。可是Eric看到他的手，还是紧紧地握成拳头，大拇指被其它手指包住，不安地上下移动。他并没享受这个曲子，只是因为Eric每天都放给他听，所以他觉得Eric喜欢，所以他才哼。  
他毫无自我地，做着各种各样的事情，然后期待着Eric的反应，指望自己做的事情，能让Eric高兴。  
Eric觉得自己所做的努力似乎都是徒劳的。他没有办法让Hyesung停下这想为他做些什么的念头。  
可是他不敢再拒绝Hyesung，他拉过Hyesung紧张地握在一起的拳头，把他的手指一根一根松开，和自己的手指交缠。  
他想起Hyesung中午和他分别时难得的亲近举动，这似乎是Hyesung唯一有过的，表达自己想法的举动，于是他学着Hyesung的样子，轻轻吻了Hyesung一侧的脸颊。  
被他亲吻的时候，Hyesung睁大着眼睛，眼皮一眨也不眨。  
吻过了一边，Eric停下看Hyesung的表情，Hyesung也正在看着他。  
“很好听。你唱的歌很好听。”他肯定他，被他握在手里的手在听到这句话的时候忽然颤了一下，Eric用力回握住，再次凑近吻了他另一边面颊。  
“以后每天都给我唱一次，可以吗？”他要求他。  
与其让他每天受着不知道该做什么才能让自己高兴的折磨，不如就让他做些简单的事。虽然Eric觉得这完完全全不对，可是Eric摸到Hyesung刚刚咬着自己的那个食指关节，那里已经肿起来了。  
Eric把他的手拿到眼前，亲吻那个被咬得红红的关节，“以后不准这样咬自己，不准，明白吗？”  
Hyesung望着他。  
Eric指着他的手解释，“你咬，”然后指指自己，“我会疼。不可以咬，明白吗？”  
Hyesung迟疑地，点了点头。  
Eric在Hyesung点头以后，立刻又吻了他的脸。  
“这样才对。Hyesung好聪明，这么快就学会了一个曲子，从来没觉得这个曲子这么好听，Hyesung的声音太好听了。”  
Eric用软软的语调赞美Hyesung，不知道是因为听懂了Eric说的话，还是Eric的口气，Hyesung听了，有些不好意思地低下了头，抿了抿嘴唇。他的手终于不再紧张地微颤，而是软软地被他握着。  
“现在能不能告诉我，你手上的伤口为什么又裂开了？”Eric指指他手臂上的伤。  
Hyesung伸手抓了抓自己的伤口。Eric立刻下意识地握住不让他抓。Hyesung呜了一声，用脑袋蹭了蹭他。  
“是伤口在痒吗？”Eric问。  
他脖子上的指印和身上似乎是鞭伤的痕迹都没有破口，Eric每天帮他擦药，等药膏吸收了再给他换衣服，伤口已经不再像原本发红肿起。开始几天Eric每天喂他吃止疼药，这几天不让他吃了。手上的伤口因为有破口，Eric开始都会包扎起来，但这几天伤口逐渐收口Eric就没有再包。逐渐愈合的伤口在长出新肉，所以会发痒。虽然在处理伤口的时候，Eric很多次都会因为Hyesung太难受又压抑自己不表现出难受的样子而希望那些伤口在自己身上，可是毕竟不是在自己身上，就像此刻，如果不是因为Hyesung抓了，他想不到伤口会发痒。也许Hyesung在心里会悄悄嫌弃他笨，连这都想不到吧？  
“不可以抓。”Eric握着Hyesung的手说。  
Hyesung又呜了一声，轻轻挣了一下。  
“不可以。”Eric又强调了一遍。  
Hyesung就凑过来，用脑袋轻轻蹭着Eric抓住他的手。Eric看着凑在自己跟前毛茸茸的脑袋，也觉得痒痒的。他用一只手抓着Hyesung的两个手腕，另一只手去拿桌上的消毒湿巾，擦了手帮Hyesung轻轻地摸伤口周围的皮肤。  
Hyesung不再蹭他，靠在他肩膀上，舒服得哼了一声。Eric仔仔细细地帮他把每个伤口都摸了一遍。为了让他更放松，Eric也学他的样子开始哼歌。  
那是一个SOLO歌手的歌，Eric不知道为什么会突然想起这首歌的旋律，这歌的音调有点高，Eric唱不下来，可是歌词很温柔。  
“不要哭，  
不要更痛苦，  
我会擦掉你流着的眼泪”  
Eric低低地唱，还有点跑调，但尽量声音温柔。Hyesung靠着他的肩膀安静地听着。  
“我不太会唱歌，唱得没有你好听。”唱完了，Eric微微低下头，对肩膀上的Hyesung说。Hyesung抬头看着他，然后一下子凑近他，伸出舌头舔了他的脸。  
在Eric反应过来之前，Hyesung又一次舔了他，这次，Hyesung舔了他的嘴唇。  
Hyesung的舌头软软的，温热的一团，被他舔过的地方沾上了口水，因为太靠近了，他感觉到Hyesung呼出的气息喷在自己脸上，于是沾上了Hyesung口水的那一片地方，就微微地发凉。  
这大概又是Hyesung奇怪的表达方式，Eric看着Hyesung难得的、不再没精打采的眼睛，终于没有伸手去把脸上的口水擦掉。


	13. Chapter 13

(13)  
Eric准备了一顿异常丰盛的晚餐。除了买好的水果和寿司，他还把中午就煲好的骨头汤里加了土豆、西红柿和牛肉，做成了罗宋汤。他加了特别多牛肉，每块都切成丁，一口就能吃下去。Hyesung好奇地看看面前颜色鲜艳的水果，寿司，罗宋汤，又看看Eric。  
“吃呀，我和你一起吃。”Eric说，一边开了音乐。  
Hyesung伸手拿了一颗草莓，整颗放进了嘴里。  
“Hyesung，草莓上的叶子不能吃！”Eric吃了一惊，为了方便拿，Eric所有的草莓都没有去柄去叶子，他没想到Hyesung会整颗吃。  
“吐出来。”Eric伸手到Hyesung嘴边，他想让Hyesung把叶子吐出来。可是Hyesung张开嘴，把整颗草莓都吐了出来，草莓上还留了一排牙齿印。  
Hyesung以为Eric不让他吃。  
Eric无奈地笑了，替他把叶子去掉。  
“这个不能吃，”Eric指指摘下来的叶子，又指指草莓“这个可以。”  
然后Eric把草莓重新塞进Hyesung嘴里。  
“喜欢吗？”Eric问，一边把更多的草莓去掉叶子，放到Hyesung面前的餐盘里。  
Hyesung似乎被草莓迷住了，他一连吃了好几颗。  
“Hyesung喜欢吃草莓呀，我喜欢菠萝。”Eric下结论，自己拿了一块菠萝吃。  
Hyesung停下来看着他 。  
“Hyesung什么时候才会愿意和我说话呢？”Eric问，对面的Hyesung开始咬嘴唇，Eric立刻转移话题，“菠萝也很好吃，你要不要吃吃看？”他拿了一块菠萝伸到Hyesung嘴边，Hyesung闻了闻。  
“是不是很香？吃吃看！”Eric鼓动他。  
Hyesung张嘴把整块菠萝都吃进了嘴里。  
Eric发现Hyesung不管吃什么都喜欢整块吞，把嘴塞满，然后抿紧嘴唇咀嚼。他不论吃什么都不会发出任何声音，喝汤也不会，不注意看的话，会觉得他好像不在吃，可是食物在他面前却会用惊人的速度消失。  
他有时会分不清什么东西能吃，什么不能，像今天吃草莓叶子一样，他也曾经把Eric放在盘子里点缀用的生的胡萝卜吃下去，还试图去咬甜玉米的杆子，除了不喜欢鸡蛋，Eric几乎给他什么，他就吃什么，而且会全部吃完。  
“慢点吃。”和那些奇怪的行为习惯一样，Eric猜到这大概又是因为他过去的经历，Eric默默替他把菠萝切小，还有寿司，每一颗都分成两颗，如果不这样，Hyesung等等一定会整颗吞，寿司那么大，说不定会噎到。他没有办法改变他的过去，于是他加倍地想给他做吃的，做很多很多，他过去没有吃过的好吃的。  
Eric把德彪西的CD换掉，换成了巴赫的《勃兰登堡协奏曲》，如果Hyesung听到什么曲子都能记住，他更希望Hyesung可以记住这样纯粹的，欢愉的乐曲。  
Hyesung敏感地察觉了乐曲的变化，他舀着汤里的牛肉，脑袋随着音乐轻轻地一点一点，听到特别欢快的部分，Hyesung甚至会微微眯起眼睛。  
他一直在表达自己，只是你太迟钝了，没有看见。  
Eric对自己说。Hyesung沉浸在食物和音乐里的样子让他产生了一个想法，就像那时候熊仔是他连接世界的方式一样，Hyesung也有他独特的，和世界连接的方式。  
他重新坐下时，Hyesung拿了一块三文鱼的寿司要塞给他，还张开嘴让他看他自己嘴里，那里是一团嚼了一半还没咽下去的三文鱼寿司，可是Eric却不觉得恶心。  
Hyesung在学他，喂他吃自己觉得好吃的东西。  
他吃了。Hyesung认真地看着他。Eric觉得自己好像渐渐在学习Hyesung的语言，Hyesung现在是在说：“好吃吗？喜欢吗？”  
“好吃，我喜欢。”他特地吃完了再回答。  
Hyesung听了，立刻又拿了一块给他，Hyesung听懂了，Hyesung也在学习他的语言。虽然Eric实际上根本不觉得三文鱼好吃，艾玛三文鱼实在是太肥了，吃一块还行，吃到第二块嘴里就起腻，可是Eric还是乖乖把喂到面前的三文鱼吃了下去。

吃完了饭，因为手上一时没有需要做的案子，Eric决定带Hyesung下楼走走。他住的小区十分僻静，晚上没有什么人，只是在小区里的话，应该没关系吧？Hyesung还不会走路，他想背他下去，小区里有一个小小的街心花园，有长椅，秋千，他可以带他在那里玩一会儿。  
Hyesung见到他开门，误以为他要出门，一骨碌从沙发上爬下来，跟到门口来。  
“Hyesung，我带你下去走走好吗？”Eric问，见Hyesung没有反应，Eric指指门外，“我们出去，好吗？”  
Hyesung看着门外，身体微微地向后退了一点。  
不愿意吗？  
Eric蹲下来，试着和他商量。  
“小区的花园很好玩哦，空气也很好，我陪你一起。”  
Hyesung看起来好像完全不知道他在说什么。  
Eric拉住他的手，“我和你，一起，出去，好吗？”他一边说一边把每个词都分解成动作。Hyesung好像听不太懂抽象的词语，说他没听过的东西，一定要先分解成具体的画面才行。  
Eric的手指着门外时，Hyesung紧张地握住了他的手指，勾住他的脖子抱住了他。  
“不是我要出去，是我想带你出去。”Eric顺势抱住他，见他还是不明白，就抱着他走到窗口。  
“你看外面，是不是很好看？我带你下去，好吗？到这个下面去。”  
Hyesung看看外面，又转过来看看他。  
Eric亲了亲他的额头，“我会一直这样抱着你，不让你一个人，好吗？”  
Hyesung看着他，更用力地抱紧他。  
“别怕，有我。”Eric用脸颊蹭了蹭他的脑袋。

Hyesung终于点了点头。


	14. Chapter 14

(14)  
得到了Hyesung的同意，Eric把Hyesung抱到沙发上，向他露出自己的背。  
“来，趴上来。”Eric拍拍自己的肩膀。  
Hyesung靠了过来，Eric把他的手拉到前面，让他抱着自己的脖子，然后勾着他的腿把他背了起来。走到门口，Eric看看Hyesung露在外面光光的脚丫子，还有抱着自己的伤痕明显的手臂，停了下来。  
不行，这样出门太奇怪了。  
“Hyesung，把门关了。”他背着Hyesung手不方便，只好拜托Hyesung。  
Hyesung伸手想拉门把手，够不到。Eric往前走了两步。Hyesung关了门，Eric又背他回到沙发上放下。  
“我去拿衣服给你换，”Eric指指Hyesung的长T，为了图方便，Eric这几天都给他穿长T，两件都是他以前穿旧的，还好Hyesung对衣服不挑。  
Eric到衣柜找了一身红色拉拉链的运动服，不知道Hyesung穿会不会大。还给他拿了一条棉内裤，也是他以前穿旧的。不行，真的要给Hyesung买衣服，不能总是让他穿在自己穿旧的破布里。Eric想。  
运动服是长袖的，于是Eric重新包扎了Hyesung手上的伤口，避免伤口碰到衣服。  
然后Eric把内裤拿给他，“来，把这个先穿上，我再帮你穿外套。”  
Hyesung接过内裤，却拿在手里发呆。  
Eric以为他是害羞，不过也不懂害羞的点在哪里，因为见识过他第一次洗澡那恐怖的场面，Eric再也没有让他自己洗过澡，但Eric还是体贴地转过了身去，“好啦，我不看你，你快穿上。”  
身后一阵悉悉索索的声响，然后又不动了。  
“好了吗？”Eric问，“我转过来了。”  
Eric回过身，Hyesung递了一个东西给他，脸上又是那种星星眼的期待表情。  
Eric看看手里，是刚刚他给Hyesung的内裤，叠成了四四方方整齐的样子。  
“为什么要叠起来，这是给你穿的呀？”Eric问，然后他想到第一次给Hyesung洗完澡，留了衣服给他穿的时候，Hyesung也是这样，把衣服都叠好了，叠得四四方方，整齐地摆在沙发上。Eric忽然意识到一个可怕的事实。  
“Hyesung，你是，从来都没有穿过内裤吗？”  
Hyesung眨着眼睛看着他。  
“来这里之前，你也没有穿过衣服？”所以见到衣服只会把衣服叠起来，却不觉得衣服和自己有什么关系。  
“他是变态吗？他是变态对吗？！”让你不敢走路，不敢说话，赤身裸体地在房间里爬来爬去。  
Eric握着Hyesung的肩膀问，没有意识到自己问话的语调越来越高，直到Hyesung惊恐地看着他，双手又握成了拳，大拇指紧张地在拳头里快速上下移动。Hyesung不知道是什么原因又激怒了他。  
“对不起，我不是在生你的气，你别紧张。”Eric平缓自己的语气，他发现自己最近激动的频率有点高，总是不小心吓到Hyesung，他握住Hyesung的手，松开他的拳头，轻轻拍他的后背，安抚他，“这是内裤，是给你穿的，你不会没关系，我帮你。”  
Eric把Hyesung叠好的内裤打开，“把脚伸进这个洞洞里。”Hyesung不动，Eric就反过去把内裤套在他脚上。也许是因为长期爬行，也许是因为没有好好吃饭，Hyesung的腿很细，Eric把内裤一路往上拉都不用特别撑开。  
“好像大了，”Eric让Hyesung坐起来，把内裤拉好，用手量了一下他的腰围，“这是我的内裤，明天我去给你买新的好吗？”  
Hyesung跪坐在沙发上，双手搭着Eric的肩膀，可能是不适应，Hyesung扭了扭腰，Eric帮他调整了一下内裤的位置。  
“下次自己穿。”  
虽然嘴里这样说，可是Eric还是非常顺手地又帮他穿了上衣和裤子，上衣拉链拉到最上面，把他脖子上的伤痕也遮住了。Hyesung没有鞋，Eric就给他套了袜子和拖鞋。然后背上他，下楼了。  
一出家门，Hyesung就紧紧地抱着Eric的脖子，腿也用力夹住。Hyesung很轻，上一次背他的时候，还是Eric把Hyesung带回家的那天，当时Hyesung的意识不清醒，背着还觉得有点重，这次Hyesung自己会用力了，背在身上感觉像没有分量。


	15. Chapter 15

（15）  
Eric背着Hyesung走到电梯边，让Hyesung按了电梯。电梯下来了，叮的一声，背上的Hyesung听到那个声音又颤了一下。  
“别怕，是电梯。”  
电梯门打开，里面有人，Hyesung马上更紧地贴到他身上，脸也紧紧贴着他的脖子。  
里面的人Eric不认识，不过应该是同一栋的邻居，Eric向他点了点头。  
“Hyesung，按一下那个1。”电梯是到地下车库，Eric让Hyesung按键。  
Hyesung不动。  
“Hyesung？”Eric又叫了他一次。  
旁边的人见状帮忙按了。  
“谢谢。”Eric不好意思地笑笑。  
“没事。”旁边的人也笑了笑，看起来很友善，过了一会儿，像是搭讪一样地开口，“你们要出门吗？需不需要帮忙？”  
Eric侧过脸看看一脸紧张的Hyesung，他们俩现在的样子确实看起来挺不方便的。  
“谢谢，没事，我们就是下楼散散步。”  
“嗯？”旁边的人吃了一惊。  
Hyesung的样子确实不像要散步。  
“这是我弟弟，他脚受伤了自己不能走，”Eric随口编了个瞎话。  
“你好。”旁边的人向Hyesung打招呼。  
Hyesung当然没有回答他。  
“他，不太会说话。”Eric又一次不好意思地笑笑。  
“没事，我叫金东万，刚搬过来。”  
“Eric，Hyesung。”Eric简短地自我介绍。  
“你好。”金东万伸出手，可是Eric没手和他握，Hyesung不敢和他握，好在电梯到了，金东万的手机智地拐了个弯，帮他们按住开门键，“有什么需要可以找我帮忙，我就住在你们楼上。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”  
出了电梯，Eric和Hyesung说话，“刚刚是害怕吗？”  
Hyesung蹭了蹭他。  
Eric侧过头亲了亲他的脸颊，“别怕，总让你呆在家里太闷了，待会儿说不定还会碰到人，害怕就抱住我。”Eric觉得自己的话十分没有信息量，Hyesung害怕的东西很多，他安抚Hyesung的方式却十分有限。可是Hyesung能够表现出害怕这本身已经让他很高兴，因为Hyesung在一开始，连害怕的感受都要压抑。  
小区里晚上很安静，没有那种刺眼的光污染，Eric背着Hyesung走在小路上并不显眼。Eric一路把他背到了街心花园，放他在秋千上坐下。  
Hyesung坐在秋千上，双手还是抱着Eric的脖子。Eric解掉他一只手，让他握着秋千的绳子，然后牵着他另一只手。  
空气里有青草的香气，Hyesung深深吸了一口气。  
“是不是和家里的空气不一样？”Eric问，然后指着草地，“是青草的味道。”  
Hyesung用脚尖去碰草地。  
Eric看到他脸上的好奇，就把他脚上的袜子和拖鞋都脱了。联想到他甚至没有穿过衣服，Eric觉得这说不定是他第一次在意识清醒的时候到室外。Hyesung看起来至少有十七八岁了，Eric难以想象他过去这么多年都以那样的方式生活。他没有父母，没有亲人吗？  
Eric想的东西Hyesung都不知道，他正专心地用脚趾头去碰尖尖的草叶子，然后大概因为痒，碰了一下就缩回来，过了一会儿，又好奇地去碰。  
初春的夜晚有微微的风吹到脸上，一阵感觉得到，一阵感觉不到，Eric过去没有注意过这么细小的事情，可是眼前的Hyesung，每当有风吹来的时候，就会闭上眼睛，好像在感觉脸上的风。  
Eric本来还担心他会害怕或者无聊，因为小区里的小花园其实没什么可玩的，可是Hyesung对什么都好奇的样子打消了他的顾虑，让他又高兴，又心酸。  
玩够了草，Hyesung又开始摸秋千的绳子，他用掌心慢慢滑过绳子，好像在感觉绳子的触感。  
“Hyesung，想不想飞起来？”Eric做了一个飞的动作，让Hyesung的两只手都抓住绳子，然后绕到他身后。一开始，只推一点点，让Hyesung慢慢荡起来，确认他没有害怕，再一点点加力。  
荡到半空中时，Hyesung的脚趾头蜷缩了起来，发出了一声尖叫，可是说是尖叫也不准确，因为Hyesung的叫声太小了。Eric立刻上前一步接住他，从他身后将他整个抱在怀里。  
“太高了吗？对不起。”  
Hyesung转过脸来，舔了他一下。  
Hyesung不是害怕，是兴奋。  
Eric被鼓舞了，推着他让他荡得更高。到了最后，Hyesung尖叫的声音渐渐高起来，被他接住抱在怀里时，兴奋得几乎满脸发光。  
Eric怕他声音越来越大，吵着人，不让他再玩。Hyesung有些抗拒，可是Eric把他抱到草地上，拉着他躺下看星星，Hyesung很快就又把秋千忘记了。  
“Hyesung，我小的时候，常常像现在这样，看着星星发呆，小的时候很奇怪，和身边的亲人不亲近，可这些离自己很远的东西，我却觉得亲切。小时候我的亲人都觉得我很奇怪，要带我去看医生，可是我不明白他们为什么要那么做。Hyesung，我不知道你能不能听懂我现在说的话，但是我想跟你说，别害怕，不是因为我会保护你，而是因为我们是一样的，你不是一个人。”  
Hyesung枕着他的肩膀，一如既往地安静地听着他说话，在他说完之后，Hyesung直起身，捧着他的脸，用自己的鼻子贴着他的鼻子，久久都不放开。一瞬间，Eric产生了错觉，好像并不是他在安慰Hyesung，而是Hyesung穿过时间，在安慰幼时的他。  
他不再说话，也捧住Hyesung的脸，用自己的鼻子去贴Hyesung的鼻子。  
Hyesung晃了晃脑袋，Eric就感到Hyesung的鼻子轻轻地蹭过他的，好像他们在分享一种独一无二的，亲密的语言。


	16. Chapter 16

(16)  
从外面玩了回来，Eric和Hyesung都显得比平时安静。  
Eric没有再拒绝Hyesung想要和他一起洗澡的想法。平时他都是穿着衣服帮Hyesung洗好，然后再自己洗，今天他脱了Hyesung的衣服抱他进浴缸，Hyesung就搂住他的脖子不松手。Hyesung想让他一起。他感觉到了，没再向Hyesung确认，他直接脱了自己的衣服，但他仍然担心性器官会吓到Hyesung，他留了内裤在身上。他不想给他任何和性有关的信号。  
他们面对面坐在浴缸里泡半身浴。浴室里的热气蒸腾得Hyesung的脸红红的，头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。Hyesung后背靠在浴缸边缘，泡得舒服得呼呼吐气。Hyesung的脚搁在Eric的大腿上，半截大脚趾从水里露了出来，正在放松地一动一动。  
“脚趾甲长了呢。”Eric抓着Hyesung的脚趾说，伸手去摸架子上的护理包，找了指甲钳给Hyesung剪脚趾甲。Hyesung脚趾长长的，和他的手指一样，Eric在浴缸边缘垫了毛巾，捏着他的脚趾一根一根剪过去，浴室里只有指甲钳嘎达嘎达的声音。  
Hyesung在对面看着他。  
剪完了，Eric向Hyesung勾了勾手，“过来，让我看看你的手。”Hyesung靠过来。Eric握住他伸过来的手，抬起来，“小心，手臂不要碰到水。”Hyesung听话地举高手臂。Eric拉着他，让他转过身，后背靠着自己的胸膛，换了指甲钳又开始剪他的手指甲。  
“你看，就是手指甲这么长，才会把伤口都抓破。”  
Hyesung的手指甲里嵌了一点点草地里的泥土。他们刚刚在外面呆到花园里的灯都熄了，回到大楼，Eric发现他找不到自己的进楼的门卡，于是一路折回去找。但熄了灯的花园太暗了，Eric出来又没有拿手机，他把Hyesung放在秋千上想自己找，可是Hyesung拉拉他的衣服，指了一个地方让他看。  
黑乎乎的什么也看不见。  
Hyesung从秋千上跳下来，骨碌骨碌爬了过去，翻了一下草丛，然后扬起手，手里拿着他的门卡。  
找到了Eric要找的东西，Hyesung似乎特别高兴，回去的路上还哼歌。进门Eric让Hyesung刷卡，他就重重地把门卡放上去，门开的滴滴滴的音乐声也没有再吓到他。电梯到达的声音也没有再吓到他。  
Eric夸他聪明，他就更用力地抱紧Eric。  
“Hyesung这么聪明，为什么不想说话呢？”  
Eric一边剪着Hyesung的手指甲，一边问。  
“不过没关系，我小时候也不想说话，等到你想说的时候再说，人本来就是有想说的东西才说话的。不过，我希望Hyesung可以站起来，我想带你去更多的地方。去吃牛排啊，玩摩天轮啊，还可以去钓鱼。虽然我煎的牛排吃着还可以，但还有更好吃的。”  
Eric把Hyesung的指甲都剪得很短，突突的，剪完了还拿着他的手指挠自己的掌心，直到手掌里感觉不到指甲，只感觉到软软的肉垫子，才停手不再剪。  
Hyesung把剪好的十个手指张开看着，似乎不太适应指甲这么短。  
“你别生气哦，我是怕你又把手抓开。”Eric解释道。  
剪完了指甲，Eric又冲湿了Hyesung的头发帮他洗头。他已经掌握了Hyesung的喜好，Hyesung喜欢他从额头开始向后抓，而且不能用指甲，要用指腹轻轻地揉下去，每当他这样做的时候，Hyesung都会眯起眼睛。  
Eric喜欢见到Hyesung这种享受的表情。  
等他把Hyesung都搞定，浴缸里的水已经快不热了，他想把Hyesung擦起来自己简单冲一冲就好，可是Hyesung不让他擦，拿了沐浴球要给他搓背。  
“你每天都想跟我一起洗澡就是因为要帮我搓背吗？”Eric好笑地问。  
Hyesung不理他，掰着他的肩膀想让他背过身去。  
Eric拉住Hyesung的手，“不是我不想让你搓，你手上的伤还没有好，等以后它长好了，我每天都可以让你搓。”  
Hyesung拿着沐浴球盯着他，似乎在考量他话里的真实性。  
Eric一点点把沐浴球从Hyesung手里拽出来，自己快速地在身上搓了两把，“我自己可以的。你要加油赶快好起来。”

洗过澡，Eric把Hysung放在沙发上替他吹头发。Eric已经受够沙发了，因为Hyesung奇怪的睡觉习惯，而他为了陪他，已经睡了快两个星期沙发了，最近黑眼圈都深了。今天一定要把睡觉的问题解决一下。  
“Hyesung，你的手臂还痒吗？”Eric一边用手当梳子帮Hyesung梳头发，一边问。  
Hyesung睁开眼睛，把手臂举到面前，呜了一声。  
“那我晚上陪你睡觉好不好？你痒的时候，我可以帮你抓。”Eric说，一边隔着纱布帮他轻轻揉。纱布还是有点湿，Eric干脆把纱布拆了，绕开伤口轻轻摸周围的皮肤。  
“舒服吗？”  
Hyesung老实地点了点头。  
“那晚上要不要和我一起睡觉？”  
Hyesung看看不远处的箱子。  
“不睡箱子里，箱子太小了我们睡不下的。”  
Hyesung又看看沙发。  
“沙发也不行，太窄了。”  
然后Hyesung就抬头看他。  
Eric指指卧室，“我们在床上睡可以吗？”  
Hyesung看着卧室，呼吸忽然急促起来。  
Eric立刻顺着他的后背安抚他，“什么也不会发生的，我不是他，我不会做那些事，别怕。”Eric握住Hyesung一下子变得冰凉的手，“我只是想帮你挠痒痒，可以吗？”  
Hyesung没有点头也没有摇头。  
Eric轻抚着他的后背，观察着他的反应，等到Hyesung的呼吸不再那么急促，他试着把他抱起来往卧室走。  
Hyesung脸色不太好，但没有挣扎，Eric抱着他去蹭他的鼻尖。  
“如果你不喜欢，你可以咬我，我会停下来，抱你回箱子里，不喜欢就咬我，好吗？”  
Hyesung看了看他，勾住他脖子把脸钻了进去。  
Eric语气温柔，但加快了脚步，他想让Hyesung克服这个障碍。  
进了卧室，第一次把Hyesung放在床上时Hyesung的样子他记忆犹新。他用下巴蹭蹭Hyesung的发心，“Hyesung，我放你下来了？”Hyesung仍然没有回应他。Eric放下他，但并没有松开，Hyesung在发抖。  
“你要不要回箱子里？想回去我就抱你回去。”Eric抱紧他。  
Hyesung摇了摇头。

这个晚上Eric仍然没有睡好，Hyesung枕在他的肩膀上，即使睡着了，也会不时地突然颤一下，像在梦中踏空了什么，每当此时，Eric就轻轻顺他的背。Hyesung一直抱着他，手指紧紧地拽着他的睡衣。也有时，伤口发痒Hyesung无意识地去抓，他就抓住Hyesung的手。他整晚都没有松开他。


	17. Chapter 17

(17)  
Eric突然醒了过来。  
他睁开眼睛，见到枕在他手臂上的Hyesung，Hyesung闭着眼睛，手抓着一点点他的睡衣，紧紧地靠着他，可是很安静。  
“Hyesung。”Eric叫了一声，果然，Hyesung如他预料地，立刻睁开了眼睛。  
在Eric的睡梦中惊醒他的不安的感觉，就是睡在旁边的Hyesung突然变得紧绷，Hyesung醒了，但也许是因为害怕吵醒他，Hyesung醒了之后一动也不动，连呼吸也变得很轻。  
“早。”Eric说。  
钻在他手臂里的Hyesung仰起脸看着他，眼神有些闪烁，似乎在犹豫着什么。  
Eric凑近他，吻了吻他的额头，“睡得好吗？”  
Hyesung手趴在他肩膀上，靠近他，闭上眼睛快速地亲了他的嘴唇。  
Hyesung的动作太快了，Eric只感觉到嘴唇被碰了一下，Hyesung就退回去了，迅速钻进了被子里。  
Eric感觉到被子里的Hyesung钻到了自己的大腿旁边，手放在了他的腿上，Eric立刻意识到Hyesung要做什么，他着急地坐起来，掀开被子。  
Hyesung趴在他腿上，抬起头看着他。  
“Hyesung，过来。”Eric做出拥抱的姿势,向着Hyesung拍了拍手。  
Hyesung疑惑地爬过来。Eric抱住他，Hyesung总是因为自己拒绝他而惴惴不安，他不想再令他不安，他想让他养成新的习惯。  
“早上起来有很多事情可以做，不是只有这个。”Eric说，然后放开Hyesung伸了个懒腰，用力打了个哈欠。  
“昨晚睡得真好。”  
Hyesung有样学样，握着拳头，向上伸开手，也做了个懒腰，衣服被带了上去，露出一小片肚子。  
Eric跳下床，拉开窗帘，外面的阳光很好。  
床上的Hyesung叉着腿坐着，把脸转向窗户，微微眯起了眼睛。  
Eric伸手揉揉他的头发，“好啦，起床！刷牙洗脸。”  
Hyesung也像Eric刚才一样，向着他伸出手臂。Eric顺势抱住他，Hyesung勾住他的脖子，像个树袋熊一样挂在他身上。  
Eric想看看Hyesung脸上有没有不安的表情，却发现Hyesung也正在看着他，在视线对到的一瞬间，Hyesung立刻转过了头，装作没有在看他，还抱紧他，把脸埋进了他脖子里。  
嗯？刚刚这个是什么？  
Hyesung温热的身体贴着他，带着少年人特有的无法形容的柔软的触感。Eric的脖子被Hyesung的头发弄得痒痒的，他一手环着Hyesung的腰，一手托着他的屁股，负担着Hyesung全身的重量，Hyesung并没有因为他刚刚的拒绝而不开心，这个认知让他全身轻快。  
到了浴室，Eric把Hyesung放在洗手台上，Hyesung马上积极地去拿牙刷和牙膏，帮Eric挤好了递给他，Eric愉快地接过来，好奇每天他自己是怎么够到这台子的。  
Eric叼着牙刷，也帮Hyesung的牙刷挤好牙膏递给他。  
Hyesung似乎不明白为什么这样做，接过牙刷呆呆地看着他，还拿刷牙杯帮Eric接水。  
“不刷牙吗？”Eric含着一口泡沫含糊地问，Hyesung好奇地看着他，Eric不得不把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，Hyesung立刻把接好水的被子递给他。  
“谢谢，”Eric接过来。然后Hyesung有些迟疑的，把他刚刚给他的牙刷又递还给他。  
Hyesung是以为自己只是让他拿一下吗？  
“Hyesung，这个是给你的。”Eric晃了晃自己手里的牙刷，“这是我的，这是你的。”  
Hyesung抓了抓自己的头发，不知所措地看着他。  
“Hyesung,你不会这几天早上都没有刷牙吧？”  
Hyesung这次几乎立刻摇了摇头。  
“那为什么现在不刷？”Eric问。  
Hyesung低着头，不安地咬住了嘴唇。  
“你是在等我刷完吗？”Eric试着把问题简化。  
Hyesung低着的头轻轻点了一下。  
Eric感到好笑，“那为什么我要用两把牙刷？”  
Hyesung又摇了摇头。  
什么意思？是不知道为什么吗？  
Eric想看Hyesung的眼睛，可是Hyesung的眼睛被他低垂的长睫毛遮住了，于是Eric低下身子，仰起头对上Hyesung的视线。  
“我们可以一起刷的。你帮我挤了牙膏，我也一样可以帮你。”  
Hyesung睁大了眼睛，看着他的眼睛里写满了不敢相信。  
“就像Hyesung总是想为我做些什么，我也一样，想为你做些什么。给你做好吃的，给你洗澡，带你出去玩，想多一些时间陪你，想让你开心。”  
Eric说的很慢，留意看Hyesung有没有什么地方露出听不懂的表情。虽然不说话，可是Hyesung是一个什么事都流露在脸上的人，即使他压抑自己的时候，Eric也仍然能明白他是在压抑。  
Hyesung在他说的时候，一动不动地看着他，眼睛里晶晶亮的，在他说完以后，Hyesung忽然凑过来，紧紧地抱住了他。  
是感动吗？还是害羞？  
Eric无从得知，镜中的Hyesung后背单薄，露出的后颈上仍然有刺眼的伤痕，Eric回抱住他，轻轻抚摩他的脑袋。他洗水台的柜子上有夏天留下的玫瑰果油，那是前两个月夏天小腿擦破了皮买来淡化疤痕的，夏天没长性，用了一个星期伤疤不那么明显就不再用了，瓶子里还有一大半。Eric决定以后每天晚上洗完澡再增加一个常规项目，给Hyesung身上那些已经愈合的伤口擦玫瑰果油，直到那些伤痕看不见为止。  
这天早上，Eric给他的CD播放器加了定时，让它分别在11:30,15:00和19:00响起，响起的的曲子是巴赫的长笛和小提琴的奏鸣曲，长笛的声音又轻又柔又快乐，果然一放Hyesung就喜欢。Eric陪着Hyesung听完，然后教给Hyesung，第一次听到这首曲子的时候要吃午饭，第二次要吃水果和小甜点，第三次，就可以到玄关等他，等到曲子听完了，他就回来了。


	18. Chapter 18

18、  
“Hyesung，我回来啦！”  
Eric把钥匙放在玄关的架子上，一边脱掉鞋子冲着房间里大声说。  
一双眼睛从玄关后面探出来，眨巴着看他。  
Eric快步走过去，“午饭和水果都吃了吗？”  
Hyesung蜷坐在地板上，身上裹着Eric给他准备的毯子，向着Eric伸开手臂。  
Eric蹲下身抱住他，Heysung顺势搂住了他的脖子。Eric站起来把他抱到沙发上。  
茶几上，他临走留下的午饭和甜点一点都不剩，碗和碟子都按照大小排成了一排。  
Eric笑起来，一边把他的脚放到怀里捂着，一边继续和他说话。  
“Hyesung原来这么能吃嘛，让我摸摸肚子是不是吃大了。”说着就伸手要去掀Hyesung的衣服。  
Hyesung似乎是觉得不好意思，把脸钻在他脖子里，还捂住了肚子，不让他摸。  
Eric被他弄得很痒，脸上的笑意扩散开来。  
“Hyesung是在，拒绝我吗？”Eric轻声问。  
Hyesung迟疑着，停止了手上的动作。  
Eric把他埋在脖子里的脑袋挖出来，双手捧着他的脸，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
“Hyesung，我很高兴，你拒绝我，我很高兴。”  
Hyesung一定听懂了他的话，或者说，一定明白了他的意思。Eric虽然闭着眼睛看不到Hyesung的表情，但是Hyesung正在用和他一模一样的方式回蹭他的鼻子。

客厅里，Eric设定好的音乐仍然在循环播放——他说不定会加班，路上说不定会堵车，夏天说不定会忽然想见他，他其实不能保证什么时候他一定会到家，所以最后一次音乐响起的时候，会一直循环播放。这有点耍赖，但他想像着Hyesung一边跟着曲子哼，一边高高兴地等着他的样子，原谅了自己的耍赖。  
此刻Eric并没有去听那曲子，只是一心一意地和Hyesung一起沉浸在这种放松的情绪里。  
两个星期了，整整两个星期，这是他第一次觉得松了一口气，Hyesung逐渐有了自己的感受，开始表达自己的感受，甚至终于露出了一点点，不再一味讨好他的迹象。  
他忍不住开始遐想接下去可以和Hyesung做的事，也许可以教他画画，那是他自己擅长的事，可是他想知道Hyesung的眼睛里看到的世界是怎样的；  
也许可以教Hyesung唱歌，但这个他可一点也不擅长，或者先买一个简单的乐器让他玩；  
然后他想到了他柜子里放了很久很久的拼图，还有高达玩具，他觉得Hyesung会喜欢和他一起玩的；  
最后他想到了他和夏天玩儿的游戏，等到Hyesung的状态更好一点的时候，他应该介绍他们认识，他直觉夏天会喜欢Hyesung，Hyesung说不定也会喜欢夏天，想到这点他居然微微有一点吃醋。不知道Hyesung玩游戏会不会厉害，夏天非常厉害，因为夏天的反应很快，夏天还他常常会嘲笑他是大叔，但他从来都不生气，虽然反应没有那么快，但是Eric能留意到夏天留意不到的东西，这是夏天能忍耐他慢吞吞的原因，如果三个人一起玩的话，说不定会有新的乐趣。  
这个周末，他要告诉夏天Hyesung的事情，他不能再对夏天说谎说自己在加班，除了游戏，他和夏天还分享许许多多重要的事情，他已经决定照顾Hyesung直到他完全恢复成正常状态，在这期间他会帮助Hyesung找到他的亲人，这会成为他新的重要的事情，而他希望夏天可以参与。  
所以他想了很久，决定周末先让李玟雨照顾Hyesung，等到他和夏天商量好，再一起去接Hyesung回来。考虑到Hyesung会害怕陌生人，他晚上叫了李玟雨来家里吃饭，还特意买了李玟雨喜欢的酱螃蟹。  
Hyesung的肚子咕咕叫了一声，Eric笑，隔着衣服拍了拍他的肚子。Hyesung又一次，快速地捂住了他的肚子，全身向后缩了一下远离他的手。  
“饿了吗？去给你做晚饭吃？”  
Hyesung用力点点头。  
“今天有好吃的酱螃蟹，还有酱香虾，都是你没吃过的。”  
Eric明显地看到，Hyesung坐直了身体，咽了一口口水。  
“走吧，我们去厨房！”

Hyesung躲了起来。  
虽然李玟雨难得穿得温柔和煦，身上没有一点夸张的颜色和材质，听说Hyesung爱吃草莓，他还特地拎了整整两盒大草莓，希望能够建立良好的第一印象。  
但是Eric向Hyesung介绍李玟雨的时候，Hyesung还是不敢和他握手，Eric示范了三遍怎么握手，拥抱了三次李玟雨，就差和李玟雨互相蹭鼻子证明李玟雨不是坏人，他们是好朋友，Hyesung才勉强握了一下李玟雨的手，但没过一会儿，Eric就发现Hyesung不见了。

“虽然说，我是说过让你奴役，随便做什么都行，可是你的Hyesung好像不喜欢我啊。”李玟雨环顾了一下四周，有点无奈地说。  
“不会的，他只是不习惯陌生人。”Eric径直走到Hyesung的箱子前，敲了敲门。  
“上次在电梯里，遇到陌生人要和他握手他也不敢。”箱子里一阵响动，听起来像Hyesung在缩起来。  
Eric又敲了一次，“Hyesung，不出来吃酱螃蟹吗？”  
这次响动更大了，箱子的盖子被从里面打开，一双手扒在箱子的边缘，然后伸出一个金色的脑袋。  
“还有草莓哦，”Eric给他看拆了盒子的大草莓，然后指指李玟雨，“他带来的。”  
Hyesung抬头用力吸了吸鼻子，又缩回去，只露了一双眼睛看看Eric，又看看李玟雨。  
李玟雨半弯下腰，向他伸出手，没有说话，但使了一个眯眼微笑杀。  
Hyesung看着他，犹豫地伸出一根手指，李玟雨立刻握住了。

这顿晚饭吃得异常热闹，Eric做了太多需要剥壳和挑刺的东西，虾，蟹，鱼，李玟雨非常耐心地一样一样帮Hyesung剥好，挑好肉给他吃，等Hyesung尝到了味道喜欢了，再教Hyesung该怎么剥。  
Eric一开始还不放心一直坐在旁边，但Hyesung学得越来越入迷，Eric试着站起来他都没发现。  
李玟雨得意地向他眨了眨眼睛，那眼神仿佛在说，文政赫，我看到无数个方案在我面前飞。  
好像以后是更不能拒绝了呢，Eric有点胸闷地去厨房盛汤，心想，我可是花了好大功夫才让他对我放下戒心的，你一来就坐享其成。  
把盛好的汤放到Hyesung面前时，Hyesung也专心地在剥一个蟹脚，没有抬头看他。  
他准备说点什么表达一下自己的不满，忽然一个白花花的剥好肉的蟹脚伸到他面前，Hyesung似乎是在模仿李玟雨的表情，眯着眼睛在向他笑，见他不吃，还又往他面前送了送。  
“哈哈哈！”这次换李玟雨不高兴了，“什么嘛，学得这么认真结果是为了剥给你吃嘛！”  
Eric幼稚向李玟雨地挑了挑眉，一下子把整块蟹脚咬进嘴里。


	19. Chapter 19

（19）  
“你要管我接下去一个月的咖啡。”  
“没问题。”  
“晚上的酱螃蟹特别好吃。”  
“还有一大罐没开的，等等你拿回去。”  
“我太矮了没法儿像你这么把他抱来抱去的。”  
“我已经买了一个折叠轮椅了，周五前一定能到货。”  
“我觉得你突然让他换环境这不大好。”  
“我已经两个礼拜没有和夏天好好约会了。”  
“停停停，不要突然撒娇。”  
“就周六周日两天啊。”  
“你再撒娇，我可就反悔了。”

“哎，为什么我要答应你这么奇怪的事情。”  
“你是我最好的朋友。”  
“我是你唯一的朋友。”  
“胡说，我明明还有夏天。”  
“那最好的朋友到底是我还是夏天？”  
“是你和夏天。”  
“呵呵，谁信？不过，其实你不一定要把Hyesung送到我家的，夏天肯定比我讨人喜欢。”  
“但是我感觉我暂时还处理不了Hyesung和夏天两个人同时都在的情况，你想想，如果夏天一进门，就看到家里这么个情况。”

Eric盘腿坐在沙发上，Hyesung侧着坐在Eric的旁边，但是两只脚都伸在Eric的怀里，脑袋也靠在Eric的肩膀上，安静地听着Eric和李玟雨说话。

“Eric，你们从什么时候开始变得这么亲密？”  
“呃。”Eric没想到李玟雨会这么问，一时被问住了，“很亲密吗？”  
李玟雨看了他一眼，似乎想说什么，但没有说。  
沉默了一会儿，李玟雨又问，“那你打算这样多久？”  
“直到我找到他的家人。”  
“怎么找？你发现他的时候他身上有任何证明自己身份的东西吗？”  
“没有，什么也没有。”  
“那你是指望他自己想起来吗？”  
“这个……”  
Eric看了看靠着他的Hyesung，又一次沉默了。  
李玟雨端起桌子上的柚子茶喝了一口。Hyesung也似乎感觉到了什么，更紧地靠着Eric。  
“行吧，我来想想办法。”  
“好。你明天过来吗？”  
“来啊，直到周末我每天都会来。”

“Hyesung，我明天给你带桃子好吗？”  
“Hyesung不知道什么是桃子的。”  
“像草莓一样，甜甜的，很好吃，但是，有这~么~大~”  
“噗，你别逗他。”  
“你闭嘴，没有和你说话。”  
“Hyesung，明天玟雨给你带这么大的草莓好吗？”  
Hyesung点了点头。  
“那Hyesung明天不要再躲进箱子可以吗？”  
Hyesung看着角落里的箱子，表情有点犹豫。  
“好吧，明天你自己决定。”  
这句Hyesung似乎没有听懂。  
“躲进去，不躲，进去，Hyesung自己，决定。”Eric比划着重复了一遍，但Hyesung仍然没有反应。  
李玟雨又是一副欲言又止的表情。

直到临睡的时候，Eric收到李玟雨的短信。

“Eric,如果你之前猜的没有错，Hyesung应该经历了长期的囚禁和虐待，他现在对你的亲密和依恋不一定是出于他的本意，如果换一个人用和你一样的方式对待他，他也会这样。但是他到底经历过什么，我们没办法想象，你做的事情不一定能帮到他，我觉得你还是应该尽快给他找心理医生。”

身上擦了玫瑰果油的Hyesung香喷喷地躺在旁边，可能因为Eric看短信的表情太严肃了，Hyesung看着他一动也不动。

Eric发现了Hyesung的紧张，本来想回李玟雨短信，但还是放下了手机，躺下来抱住Hyesung。

“睡觉吧。”

黑暗里，Eric感到Hyesung凑近他，将脸贴在他的肩膀上，过了一会儿，两只手都伸到了他胸口，Eric于是握住他的手。Hyesung似乎还不想睡觉。

“今天开心吗？”  
Hyesung蹭了蹭他肩膀。  
“我也很开心。”  
也许是因为气氛太温柔了，Eric低头亲了亲Hyesung的发心。

然而这天凌晨，Eric又像昨天一样无故醒了，迷迷糊糊中他下意识地摸了一下旁边，空的。  
他立刻睁开眼睛摸到床边的灯，灯亮了，他一个人孤零零躺在床上，房间里除了他谁也没有。  
一瞬间，他几乎要觉得关于Hyesung的一切都是一场过于真实的梦境，而他刚刚从梦中醒了过来。


	20. Chapter 20

（20）  
Eric在九岁的时候，失去了他的熊仔。  
那是一个冬天的早上，太阳非常好，Eric对那一天的太阳印象很深，因为那天他睡到了很晚，他是被晒到房间里的阳光叫醒的。  
房间里还有那种冬天才闻得到的太阳晒到了被子的味道。  
天气很好，他睡得比什么时候都香甜。  
他坐在床上发了一会儿呆，因为睡得太好，感觉很满足。  
然后他跳下床，可是却感觉好像少了些什么。  
姐姐买给他的小狗闹钟放在床头上，已经是上午11点。  
没有人来叫他起床，也许是因为周末。  
他想着，从来没有睡得这么晚过啊。  
自从有了熊仔，每天早上他都是被熊仔舔着脸，舔醒的。  
熊仔特别乖，从来不会叫唤，只是绕着他的脑袋转来转去，短短的小尾巴有时候还会甩到他脸上。他醒了会和熊仔玩亲亲，刷牙洗脸的时候，也会抱着熊仔一起。  
可是今天熊仔没有叫他。  
熊仔不见了。

也许是梦境的不实感太强烈，Eric立刻跳下了床，跑到客厅里，那个装着Hyesung的箱子还在，他都顾不上敲门的礼貌，直接打开了箱子。  
月色透过客厅的落地窗照进来，箱子里空空如也。  
Eric愣了一下，用力按住了自己的额头，慢慢走去开了客厅的灯。  
在灯光忽然变得刺眼的不适里，他终于发现了贴着箱子的另一边，一只手环抱着膝盖，蜷缩着躺在地上的Hyesung。  
他顾不上去想为什么本来和他睡得好好的Hyesung现在却在这里。  
因为Hyesung没有抱着膝盖的另一只手，正握成了拳头，用食指的关节堵住了自己的嘴，被手抱着的膝盖在微微地抽动。  
Eric冲过去，Hyesung双目紧闭，额头上全是冷汗。  
Eric一句话也说不出来，下意识地用手护住Hyesung正在发抖的腿，用力把Hyesung塞在自己嘴里的拳头拉出来，Hyesung食指的关节上全是牙印。  
原本闭着眼睛的Hyesung意识到有人，微微睁开了眼睛。

“你怎么了？”Eric问。  
因为被抽掉了塞在嘴里的拳头，Hyesung喘气的声音忽然变得很大，胸口起伏着，半睁着的眼睛努力转过视线看着Eric。Eric从来没像现在觉得自己这么笨，也许李玟雨是对的，他帮不了他。  
“是不是哪里疼？”  
Hyesung像是太累了，闭上了眼睛，好一会儿又睁开。被Eric手掌覆着的腿又抽动了一下。  
Eric想把Hyesung抱起来，但又怕这种情况下自己不小心让他更痛苦。  
这时Hyesung松开了本来抱着膝盖的手，握住Eric放在大腿上的手，移到自己的膝盖上。  
Hyesung在告诉他膝盖疼。  
Hyesung的手冰凉，凉得让Eric冷静了下来。虽然不知道Hyesung为什么半夜膝盖疼，但Hyesung总是在爬来爬去，尽管在他家是铺了垫子，但是以前就不知道了，膝盖也许在地板上受了凉，再加上长期弯曲，最可能的是软组织磨损。Eric不敢想象是多疼，Hyesung连箱子里都爬不进去了。  
他得马上给Hyesung做热敷。  
然而他想站起来的时候，Hyesung却轻轻拉住了他的衣角，Hyesung在害怕他走。  
“放心，我不是走，不会不管你。”Eric凑近他，吻了他的额头，“我马上回来。”

在熊仔不见前的一个月，熊仔断断续续地在生病，虽然按时去宠物医院，也是时好时坏。  
那时Eric就常常抱着熊仔不松手，总是想陪着他。  
熊仔和他在一起的时候，也总是很高兴的样子。  
可是熊仔常常都会不见，大部分时间，Eric都能找到他。  
有时候是躲在衣柜里，有时钻在他的外套里，有时是在沙发坐垫的后面，但不管熊仔躲在哪里，Eric总是可以找到。  
可是那天他找了很久很久，一直找到太阳都没有了，也没有找到熊仔。  
第二天，第三天，他还是找不到。  
那之后，家里的每一个人，都再也没有提过熊仔。  
好像熊仔陪伴他的这段时光，从来没有存在过。

Eric在水里加上了玫瑰果油，试好水温，用了他平时擦脸的毛巾。  
他还是不敢动Hyesung，于是开了客厅的空调，拿了毯子给他盖上，还顺手开了音乐，是《牧神的午后》。  
热毛巾裹到膝盖上，Hyesung一直皱着的眉毛舒展了一些。  
Eric把挡着Hyesung眼睛的刘海拨开，为了更靠近Hyesung，也为了能让Hyesung看着他，他和Hyesung一样躺了下来。  
“如果太疼了，就叫出来，不要忍着。”他轻轻摸着Hyesung的头，把他冰凉的手捂到怀里。  
Hyesung似乎是想靠近他，脑袋往前挪了挪，Eric不让他再动，主动凑近用额头贴住他的额头。  
Hyesung呻吟的声音，一开始很细小。Eric拍着他的背，哄着他，让他放松下来，渐渐地Hyesung开始随着呼吸呻吟，每次呼气的时候就长长地出声。  
长笛懒懒的旋律暖洋洋地在房间回荡，Eric每隔一会儿就重新换一块毛巾，直到Hyesung迷迷糊糊地重新睡着。

不要害怕，不用躲起来，这些痛苦，才应该像一个梦境，醒来后就消散在阳光里，什么也不留下。


	21. Chapter 21

(21)  
自动咖啡机磨豆的声音也没有能把Eric从自己的思维宫殿里拉出来。  
他满脑子都是今天早上李玟雨给他的新的Brief。汤品广告，新客户。不知道是不是因为Eric自己也做饭，他做和食物有关的创意时总是得心应手。  
他专心致志地把李玟雨简报里的关键词提炼出来，在脑子里画思维导图。和普通的思维导图不一样，他的思维导图几乎都是画面，并不是先有文字，然后把文字想象成画面，而是直接用画面做连结，他的思维导图是立体的，就像一颗树上有无数的叶子，但是每一片叶子都是一个立体的场景。  
他的思维快速地从那些普通的叶子上掠过去：热气腾腾的汤的特写、喝完汤的人脸上满足的表情，然后停在了其中一片上，是他自己站在厨房里给Hyesung煮汤，Hyesung在一边等着他，然后树枝延伸出去，长出的每片叶子上都是Hyesung的一个表情，各种不同的期待的表情。因为Hyesung不说话，Eric对他的每一个表情变化都非常敏感。  
Eric没有去管已经煮好的咖啡，掏出随身的笔和小本子刷刷刷开始画。  
这个表情能让人想象汤有多香，这个表情是听到了汤在锅里咕咚咕咚冒泡的声音，这个表情是汤终于好了眼睛里亮起了小星星，每一个画面都是有声音的。  
Eric站在咖啡机旁边捕捉脑子里的画面，画完了才发现李玟雨坐在角落里的椅子上。

“我猜，早上给你的简报你已经有想法了。”李玟雨喝了一口咖啡，笑笑地说，样子看起来特别悠闲。  
“你见到人不打招呼的毛病什么时候改？”Eric端起自己的咖啡，走过去坐下。  
“就算我跟你打招呼你也听不见，我刚刚在你旁边那台机器等咖啡，你看见我了吗？”  
“公司的咖啡豆怎么越买越差？”Eric喝了一口自己的咖啡，皱起眉毛。  
“不是咖啡豆差，做好半天你都不喝，都凉了好吗？”李玟雨把自己的杯口向着Eric，“我这杯都喝完了。”  
Eric放下杯子，揉了揉额头，“我有点累。”  
“发现了，你这已经第三杯了。”  
“嗯，好像是。”  
“你的画给我看一下。”  
“嗯。”  
“这画的，是Hyesung？”  
“嗯。可以吗？”  
李玟雨不回答，快速地往下翻。  
“可以，可以，想法我觉得可以。”李玟雨站了起来。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“走，你手里咖啡别喝了，不然今天咖啡因就过量了。”李玟雨边走边说，“喊你部门里人来开会，完善创意，早点把工作做完回家睡觉。”

Eric下班没有开车，坐了李玟雨的车。  
他昨天几乎整晚没睡好，Hyesung在梦里也紧紧抓住他的手指，而且每隔一段时间，就要用力握一下，似乎要确认他还在，而每一次，Eric都会醒过来。  
最后一次醒的时候，天色已经发亮了。Hyesung紧紧地贴着他，膝盖蜷着贴着他的腿，五个手指抓着他的大拇指，脑袋则是钻在他胸口。  
Eric低头看自己胸口的这颗脑袋，Hyesung的发色很浅，浅浅的金色，原本Eric以为他的发色是染的，但是现在仔细看，连发根都是金色的。  
Eric正看着，睡梦中的Hyesung又在用自己的脸磨蹭他，于是Eric也用下巴蹭了蹭他的脑袋，像是确认到Eric在，Hyesung又放心地睡熟了。  
Eric无法再入睡，干脆起床做早饭。因为时间还很多，他耐心地发酵面粉烤松饼，将黄油融进热牛奶里做慕斯，还将砂糖磨细做成糖粉准备撒在松饼上。他给自己磨了咖啡，给Hyesung做了柚子茶。  
怕Hyesung睡醒了看不到他着急，他时不时去确认他醒了没，在Hyesung将醒未醒的时候，轻轻摸他的头直到他再次睡着。  
Hyesung最后是被松饼和柚子茶的香气叫醒的。  
Hyesung果然喜欢吃甜的，把慕斯吃到了鼻尖上,Eric笑着把他鼻尖上的慕斯用手指沾掉。Hyesung不知道发生了什么，却学他一样伸出手指戳他的鼻尖，他被逗得太高兴了，手里的咖啡都差点洒出来。  
李玟雨在和他一起回家的时候，到他家附近的土豆汤店买了三人份的土豆汤。  
“我快饿疯了，等你做饭估计会饿死。”  
Eric蜷在副驾驶里，一路回来都在打瞌睡，懒懒地缩着不想动。  
“你有没有多要两份辣椒？他们家的辣椒特别甜。”  
李玟雨没说话，锐利地瞥了他一眼，Eric在这包装成嫌弃的润物细无声里乖乖地闭上了嘴。

晚饭之后，李玟雨带了一套钓鱼的玩具和Hyesung一起玩，Hyesung一开始不明白鱼嘴会闭上又张开，要不就是鱼钩放下去鱼嘴闭上了，要不就是钓到鱼要拎起来的时候鱼嘴又开了。总是钓不到鱼Hyesung就越来越着急，Eric在旁边忍不住提醒他慢一点。  
李玟雨制止了他，然后自己教Hyesung怎么玩。  
Eric就不说话了，大概是因为客厅的空调太热了，他靠着Hyesung，一点点滑下去，最后枕在Hyesung腿上，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。


	22. Chapter 22

(22)  
夏天的下巴上长了一颗痘痘。  
“是不是很丑？”  
Eric看着夏天发来的自拍照片，为了让Eric看清楚她的痘痘，她特意抬高了下巴，结果就是鼻孔对着镜头。  
“是。keke”Eric回。  
很快又加一句，“但是痘痘很可爱。”  
夏天立刻发了一条语音过来。  
Eric点开。  
“是呀，我也替痘痘感到可惜，这都是因为我太久没有见到你了。”夏天好像在走路，声音有点喘，句尾还软绵绵地翘起来。  
撒娇能力一百分。  
“洗得特别干净在家里等着你呢。”Eric打字回。  
“好，本少女这就来吃了你。”夏天的短信还配上了一个张大嘴吧的表情符。  
哎呀，究竟为什么会交了这样的女朋友。Eric拿着手机笑着地想。  
房间里没有了Hyesung感觉很安静。虽然Hyesung也很安静，但主要是他不能再喋喋不休地对Hyesung讲话了。自从Hyesung来了之后，他的陶瓷熊仔就受到了冷遇。  
不知道Hyesung喜不喜欢李玟雨家，但Eric想到李玟雨家有个院子，就觉得Hyesung肯定会在那里玩得很好。李玟雨花了三个晚上的时间和Hyesung相处。Hyesung能开心地和他吃饭，一起玩游戏。

今天吃完晚饭，Eric顺利地跟Hyesung解释了周末要去李玟雨家的事情，Hyesung似懂非懂地，但没有抗拒。Eric给他洗了澡，把他背到了李玟雨的车上。Hyesung趴在他背上，嘴里还在轻轻哼着歌。

“Hyesung好像挺高兴的呀。”走在旁面的李玟雨说。  
“恩，他一高兴就唱歌，他唱完你一定要夸他。”  
“怎么夸？”  
“就，摸摸他的头。说他唱得好。”  
“那他不高兴呢？”  
“给他吃东西，牛奶巧克力，糖，草莓，都行。给他的东西一定要都能吃，比如你只能给他吃玉米粒，不能给他整根玉米，不然他会把玉米杆子也吃下去。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“真的，他还吃过草莓叶子。或者不高兴的时候你给他放音乐，带他在你家院子玩，都行。”  
“好。”  
“不过我看Hyesung不会不高兴的，Hyesung对吧？”  
Hyesung舔了一下他。  
“哦对了，Hyesung喜欢舔人，你，别让他舔。”  
“哈哈哈为什么？”  
“你脸上脏。”  
“……………”

走着走着就走到了小区里的草坪，Hyesung哼歌的语调更欢快了，搂着Eric脖子的两个手还握成了拳头，两个食指的关节敲在一起，好像在打节拍。

“他有时候会咬自己的手上的关节，那就是他紧张，如果咬的厉害的时候”Eric停下来，认真看着李玟雨，“你一定要给我打电话。”  
“好啦，我知道了。”

“Kya~”Hyesung见到了上次玩的秋千，小声地叫了一下。  
“他很喜欢玩秋千，我看，你家院子应该做一个。”  
“我是知道了，你准备以后每次夏天来都把Hyesung给我养是吗？”  
“哈哈。”  
“………”  
“不要生气啊，Hyesung很乖的，你也不用一直在家，给他准备好三餐就好了。我平时上班的时候也是这样。还有，尽量给他用轮椅，别让他爬，他最近膝盖疼，你没事在家的时候记得给他热敷。”  
“还有吗？”  
“没了，别的我暂时也想不到，想到给你发信息。”

说着走到了车上，Eric帮李玟雨把他拿了一路的轮椅放进后备箱，把Hyesung抱进后座，系好安全带。

“Hyesung和我说再见，”Eric朝Hyesung摆摆手。  
Hyesung也朝Eric摆摆手。  
“我后天晚上来接你。今天，明天，后天。”Eric伸出手指比划，然后捏住代表后天的手指强调了一下。  
Hyesung向他点了点头。  
Eric就把车门关上了。  
李玟雨也上了车跟他挥手白白，然后就发动了车。  
车子开了出去，Eric看到Hyesung趴在后座上，透过后车玻璃一直看着他。

Eric的发呆很快被夏天刷房卡进门的滴滴声打断了。夏天背了个双肩包，穿了双白球鞋，一边在玄关换鞋子一边冲着Eric嘟起嘴。  
Eric过去结实地亲了她一下。  
“Eric你快把家里的这个锁换掉。”  
“怎么了？”  
“换个密码锁吧，我老是忘记房卡放在哪里，不然今天我还能更早来。”  
“密码你就记得住了吗？”Eric帮夏天摘下身上的背包。  
夏天随手把房卡扔在玄关的台子上，剥了一颗台子上的糖塞进嘴里。  
“啊！Eric！为什么你忽然把家里搞得这么奇怪？”  
“哈？哪里奇怪？”  
“地上这铺的都是什么？”  
“爬行垫呀。”  
“干什么用？”  
“可以赤脚。”  
“我的椭圆机呢？不见了？”  
“太占地方收起来了。”  
“还有我的布布呢！”  
“那盆花吗，在阳台上。”  
“Eric，你不要过来！退后，对，再退回，保持这个距离。我要生气一个小时。”  
“这么久？”  
“两个小时！”


	23. Chapter 23

(23)  
记忆之中，夏天很少会生气。  
虽然个子小小的，可是夏天却有着出乎意料的宽容的内心。  
明明交了一个很帅的男朋友，但夏天却从来没有患得患失的心理。  
“从来不担心Eric会被抢走吗？”  
Eric已经不记得是哪一次，聚会的时候有人问夏天这个问题。  
Eric当时觉得有点生气，这个话仿佛在说夏天配不上自己。  
可是被问问题的夏天，甚至没有把眼睛从游戏机上抬起来，嘴里还咬着棒棒糖，回答说：“因为呀，Eric再也找不到像我这么可爱的人了。”说完还对Eric挤了一下眼睛。  
Eric觉得感动，可是什么话也说不出来，于是那顿饭，Eric一直在默默地帮夏天烤肉。

“今天的晚饭吃得真好呀。”  
回去的路上，夏天牵着他的手摇来摇去。  
“嗯，肉很好吃。”  
“所以Eric就不要在意那些奇怪的人啦。”  
“什么奇怪的人？”  
“那个让你生气的人呀。”  
Eric不说话，夏天接着说，“虽然Eric从来不像其他男生那样，成天说一些我永远和你在一起的废话，可是我不在意，我也不需要你说那些所谓的甜言蜜语。”  
“虽然我不会说，可是你很会。”  
“我知道呀，所以我在哄你嘛。”  
“呀！！”  
“因为人呀，太懦弱了，就是因为知道做不到，所以才会一直说。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我们不要说这些废话，就这样开心地度过每一天，如果有一天，我们在一起不开心了，也要高高兴兴地说再见。”  
Eric停下来抱住了夏天，“不要这样说，再见的时候，怎么会高兴呢？”  
“我也不知道，但是人的想法，总是很快就会变，不会因为改变了，有过的高兴就不存在。”  
“不能随随便便就说这样的话，也许我能找到像你一样可爱的人，可是夏天只有一个。”  
“咦？这句好像挺甜的嘛。”  
“那当然，I learn from the master。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
Eric在夏天的笑声里亲吻了她。

因为把布布放在了阳台，Eric做了好多事哄夏天高兴，陪她网上购物，帮她做面膜，在夏天的指导下给布布的每一片叶子擦灰。  
夏天并不是真的生气，可能就是因为这样，Eric才能乐此不疲和她玩这个“生气——求和——和好”的游戏。  
第二天下午，吃饱喝足了，夏天决定她要把游戏打过。夏天最近玩的游戏是《刺客联盟》，选的故事背景是法国大革命，夏天打的时候，Eric在旁边看。  
“你看，这个地方，我总是打不过，每次杀完人，我总是不够时间穿过这片码头逃到船上，要不就是被捉住，要不就是来不及游到船上船就开走了。”夏天一边打，一边说，说话之间，她的角色又淹死了。  
“嗯，我觉得你走的这个路线有问题。你看，如果你从另外一边走，穿过这片人群聚集地，不要过桥，而是趁从桥上跳下去，这样这里正好会有小船经过，你跳到船上，然后借小船到海里，选小船离你要上的大船最近的时候跳下海，再游到大船上去，这样的话，你花费的时间会比现在少。”  
Eric絮絮叨叨说了一大推，夏天听完，干脆地说：“打一遍试试吧。”  
然后夏天就又死了。  
Eric在脑海中开始重新设计另一条线路，夏天重启了游戏，这一次她跳到船上后，没有再躲起来，而是把小船的船夫杀掉，自己开船去追大船。  
角色跳上大船的瞬间，游戏进入了下一个场景。  
“耶！”夏天欢呼了一下，丢掉游戏手柄，转过来亲了Eric一口，“亲爱的真聪明。”  
又不是我打过的。  
Eric不高兴地想。  
然后夏天放松地仰头倒了下去，摸了摸爬行垫说：“这个垫子也不错，还可以躺着。”  
“恩，我挑了很久的。”  
“Eric，我觉得我已经不生气了。”夏天躺在爬行垫上，望着Eric笑眯眯地说。  
Eric迅速也躺了下来。  
“杀完了人，感觉特别想接吻。”夏天悠闲地说。  
为了防止夏天继续说出更加不像话的话，Eric及时吻住了她，然后不紧不慢地加深了这个吻。夏天舒服地眯起了眼睛。受到了鼓励，Eric抱起夏天让她躺在自己身上，从背后掀起了夏天的T恤。

结束之后，他们一起面对面坐在浴缸里泡澡。  
“本来感觉没那么喜欢你，但是每次睡完就特别喜欢你。” 夏天说。  
“你讲过很多次了。” Eric不为所动。  
“但每次都是真心的呀。”   
“呀，我就是个高级按摩棒吗？！”  
“以前用过的按摩棒都没有这么好用，而且没电的时候真的很烦，你都不会突然没电。”  
“………………”  
“哈哈哈不要生气，我是说真的。”  
“不想听。”  
“可是我只跟Eric说真心话呢。就是不知道，Eric准备什么时候跟我说真心话。家里为什么变成这样，我穿的衣服为什么有人穿过，毛巾架上多出来的毛巾是谁的，Eric打算什么时候说？”  
夏天看着Eric，那是Eric从来没有真的见过的，叫做生气的东西。

“Eric~Eric~Eric~Eric~Eric~Eric~”  
浴室里忽然响起李玟雨骚气的歌声。  
是李玟雨来电的个性铃声。


	24. Chapter 24

(24)  
“我出门连硬币都没有捡到过，你居然可以捡到一个人。”  
夏天坐在车后座上，特别认真地开了一个玩笑。  
“不是捡到，是我正好看到了装他的箱子。”  
“我只在电视里看到过这种事。”  
Eric开着车，在后视镜里看了眼夏天，Hyesung蜷在后座上，头枕在夏天腿上，闭着眼睛，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。  
“他看起来很难受。”夏天说。  
“你试试摸摸他的头。”Eric说。  
夏天照做了。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“我怕你看到难受，”Eric缓缓地转弯，“我刚刚遇到他的那几天，太难受了。”  
夏天没有说话，低头看着Hyesung，Hyesung双手握着拳，交叠在一起。夏天试着松开Hyesung的拳头，握住他的手。  
Hyesung仍然闭着眼睛。

李玟雨打来电话，因为Hyesung发烧，也不吃东西。第一天刚开始明明挺开心的，但到了要睡觉的时候，一直呆在玄关那里看门口。第二天就开始不吃饭，而且不管李玟雨怎么和他说话，Hyesung似乎都听不见。  
Eric和夏天一起去了李玟雨家。原本以为见到了Eric，Hyesung会高兴一点。但Hyesung见到Eric并没有什么特别的反应。  
Eric同他说话，跟他说来接你回家。  
Hyesung只是望着他，眼睛里既没有高兴，也没有不高兴。  
Eric将他抱起来，Hyesung就让他抱着，Eric将他的手勾到自己脖子上，他就勾着。  
“我们好像做错事了。”看着这情形，李玟雨说。  
“没事的，回家就好了。”Eric说。  
“我应该昨天就给你打电话，他昨天好像就一直在等你来。”  
“没事的。”Eric又一次安慰。

回家也并没有好。  
Eric将Hyesung抱进卧室，也许因为低烧，Hyesung被他抱着时在发抖。Eric将Hyesung放在床上。  
“真的不用送他去医院吗？”夏天问。  
“医院人太多了。”Eric蹲下来，将手放在Hyesung额头上，同他说话，“你饿不饿？想不想吃东西？”  
Hyesung看着他，似乎在听他说话，但是在他说完之后，Hyesung闭上了眼睛。  
“他不想说话。”夏天说，“他总是这样吗？”  
“他从来没有说过话，但是本来我说话他能听懂。”  
“Hyesung。”夏天也蹲下来，仍然像在车上一样，试着去握住Hyesung的手。  
Hyesung没有拒绝，只是安静地望着夏天。  
夏天露出笑容，另一只手轻轻摸Hyesung的头。  
Hyesung一直看着夏天。  
“你好。”  
“我是夏天。”  
“刚刚都没有自我介绍。”  
“见到你很高兴。”  
夏天一句一句地说，观察着Hyesung的反应。  
Hyesung只是看着她。  
“Eric你去倒杯水，再拿盆温水，还有毛巾。他的耳朵都在发烫，最好赶快给他擦一擦。”夏天对Eric说，但眼睛都没有从Hyesung脸上移开。  
“好。”

Eric回来的时候，夏天正在解开Hyesung的上衣，忽然夏天的手停了下来，转过头去。  
夏天看到了Hyesung身上的伤痕。  
Eric立即放下手里的东西走过去。  
“所以我不想告诉你。”Eric从背后抱住夏天，摸到了她的脸上，凉凉的，  
“不要哭，他会感觉到你的情绪。我们一起帮他，会好的，一定会慢慢好起来。”  
夏天用力地捂住眼睛，点了点头。

在这一天之前，Eric拥抱Hyesung，帮Hyesung洗澡，摸Hyesung的头，Hyesung都是高兴的，Hyesung甚至会张开双手，希望Eric抱他。  
Eric并没有意识到，建立这样的信任，并不容易。  
当他像平常一样想要解开Hyesung的衣服，帮他擦拭身体退烧，Hyesung忽然睁大眼睛，将他推开了。  
Hyesung的力气如此之大，以至于没有防备的Eric被推到了地上。  
然后，一直无精打采的Hyesung爬了起来，抱着自己的膝盖跌跌撞撞地蜷缩到床角，眼睛紧紧盯着自己的脚尖，甚至都不眨眼，而他的大拇指关节，再一次被放到他的嘴里，他的牙齿再一次反复地，咬着自己的关节。

被推倒在地上的Eric，碰到了放在床头的脸盆，脸盆里的水泼到了地上，蔓延到Eric的脚上。明明应该是温水，Eric却觉得自己的脚冰凉。


	25. Chapter 25

（25）  
“Eric，你出去。”  
在Eric被推到地上发愣时，夏天冷静地说。  
Eric想说些什么，夏天忽然烦躁起来：“快点出去！”  
Hyesung咬破了自己的手。  
“重新装一盆水，放在门口，你别再进来。”  
Eric退出来的时候，夏天正在将Hyesung的手从他嘴里抽出来，Hyesung目光空洞地看着一点，毫无反应地让夏天动作。  
好像三个星期以来的努力全部回到了原点。Eric忽然觉得很累，把换好的热水放到卧室门口以后，他甚至没有推开卧室的门，只是轻轻敲了一声，就走回客厅，倒进沙发里。  
他既不是睡着，也不是醒着，卧室里的一点点声音他都能听见，但是他躺在沙发上，好像一动也动不了。  
他是一个没有行动力的人，没有什么想要得到的东西，所以似乎也没有什么行动要采取。  
有人会觉得他是什么都有了，所以才会这样，他出生在很好的家庭，在宽松平和的氛围里长大，没有生存的压力，因为他不太平常的童年，后来不论他做什么，父母都会支持。  
但这个世界不存在什么都有的人，所谓的什么都有，是因为他拥有了一些这样说的人没有的东西，而这个东西大部分时候，都是钱。  
但如果没有想要去交换的东西，钱就只是纸片。  
大部分时候，他都是在给自己规定一些任务去完成，在完成这个任务的过程中，别的什么也不去想。他靠这些规定完成了自己的学业，开始自己的工作，逐渐越做越好。  
可是为什么要做这些规定，Eric从来都不去想。  
捡到Hyesung，养好他的伤口，让他吃饭，和他建立联系，这些好像不是任务，是他真的想去做的事。  
但是原来把真的想去做的事搞砸的感觉是这样的。

“Eric。”  
半夜里，夏天从卧室里出来了，靠在沙发边上，揉了揉他的头发。  
“你没睡着吧？”  
“嗯，你辛苦了。”  
夏天在黑暗中亲吻了他的嘴唇，Eric终于获得了一点力气动了，他侧身面对着夏天，夏天在他身边空出的位置上躺了下来。  
“你才是，辛苦了。”夏天说。“睡吧”  
夏天说着睡吧，但仰面躺在Eric身边，在黑暗中睁着眼睛。  
Eric知道这是她生气的表现，他把胳膊伸到夏天的脖子下面，让夏天可以舒服地枕着自己。  
“你睡不着吧？”  
“太气了，这个世界上长着人的样子，不干人事的资源消耗物还真多！”  
Eric不合时宜地笑了一下。夏天很奇妙，不论表达什么情绪，总是带着一股纯真。  
“你不想把那个变态找出来吗？”  
“想，我看过相关的法律条款了，这种情况最多3、4年。”  
“所以说现代文明就是让作恶的人舒服，呆在监狱里好吃好喝睡个几年，做过的恶事就抵过了吗？”  
Eric沉默。  
“Eric，我们要报警，要带他去医院验伤，这些都是证据。”  
Eric继续沉默，夏天更为执着地说：“你三周前捡到他的时候就应该报警。伤口愈合了，他就白白地受了那些苦了。”  
“我们明天再讨论这件事。”Eric干巴巴地回复，“他睡着了吗？”  
“很难说是睡着吧，可能就是烧糊了。”夏天口气更差了，“特别理解他，我是他我也想把你推远点。”  
“我会好好考虑报警的。”  
“Eric。”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道，我们没有人活在真空里这件事吧？你不能总想藏起来，还拉着别的人一起藏起来，这对他们不公平。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过，我可以陪你藏一会儿。”大概是因为Eric态度的转变，夏天终于转过身来面对他了。  
“嗯。”Eric抱住了贴到他旁边的夏天，夏天很快就会睡着，他想等夏天睡着了，再进去看一看Hyesung。


End file.
